


Always And Forever

by SweetSacrifice1421



Series: Always And Forever [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gentle Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSacrifice1421/pseuds/SweetSacrifice1421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persephone has always wanted adventure and to get away from her mother's grasp. Hades has always wanted to love and to be loved, But who would love him and stay with him in his dark world. when the two cross paths, will they stay together always and forever?... or will they be torn apart by the will of others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark and Light

**Author's Note:**

> *There is one torture scene later in the story, but I don't think it's that bad, but I put the warning just in case.  
> I do have another account on fanfiction.net (under the same name) I'm just moving all my works on to here as well.

Her laughter was as smooth as silk as she pranced through the forest with the nymphs. Her long tangled golden hair flying behind her. Her emerald eyes and sun-kissed peach skin shinning brighter than the sun with joy. The nymphs’ beauty were nothing compared to her own.

The forest was lush and as green as her eyes. The animals in the forest heard her laughter, as they did every day, and bounded to her. For they trusted her as much as they did their protector, goddess of the hunt, Artemis.

Despite the roots and obstacles on the ground, she never tripped. She was as swift and graceful as a deer.

“Persephone!” called Demeter, goddess of the harvest. She was also Persephone’s mother. “Yes mother?” asked Persephone. “What is it?”

“It’s time for your daily lesson.”

She cheered. Besides exploring in the forest, this was her favorite thing to do.

* * *

 

The flowers exploded from the ground wherever Persephone pointed. “Very good.” Her mother cooed. Ever since Persephone reached the age of six, her mother has taught her how to make things grow with a flick of her wrist. “Now grow a pomegranate tree.” Her mother challenged.

She sighed, “Mother, you know I’ve never been able to do that.”

“Practice makes perfect.” Was all Demeter replied.

Persephone pointed her finger, to the same spot she’s been trying on for weeks, and directed all the energy to sprout a tree from the ground. Try as she may, she could never do it. “Keep trying,” her mother whispered.

Persephone sighed after a few more moments. “It’s hopeless mother. I’ll never get it”

“You can and will,” her mother insisted. “Just not today.”

“May I go rest now?”

“You may.”

* * *

 

Persephone sat on the cliff edge of the coast. The sound of the water crashing on the rocks always seemed to relax her after a long day. A gentle breeze ruffled her knee-length blue dress. Her hair glowed in the bright pink sunset.

She laid back and suddenly felt bored. “I want to do something with my life.” She thought out loud. “I don’t want to be stuck in this endless cycle of mine every day. I want to learn, and have some adventure, and most of all freedom. My mother watches me every day and never lets me spend time alone. ‘You must always be with someone. Never know what could happen.’” She sighed. “I want to love somebody.”

And with that, she fell asleep in the warm summer air.

* * *

 

The king of the Underworld sat at his throne. It was a vast room and every move someone made would echo. The place was dark, very dark, compared with the upper- world. However, Hades was by far used to it, and actually preferred it over the light.

He sighed and looked to his left, where another throne would be. If only he had a partner. That was all her ever wanted really. A beautiful woman to love and care for. But who would truly love him?

The three sisters called “the fates” appeared. For they all spoke in unison. “Lord Hades, what’s the matter? You look lonely.”

He didn’t look up when he replied. “I am, sisters.” Hades had known the fates for a long time and thought of them as friends more than anything else. They knew when he would lie. So he thought, why waste my time lying when they already know what’s going to happen before I do.

“You need love Hades.” They said.

He smirked. “Is that so?”

“Yes. You long for it. You need it just as a mortal needs air.”

“Then what should I do about it?” he said finally looking up.

All at once they whispered “Persephone,” and vanished.

His eyes widened. He hasn’t heard that name in sixteen years. That sweet name that he had picked out for Demeter and Zeus’s daughter when she was born. He remembered the way she looked at him when he cradled her in his arms. He held her more gently than anything in the world. When her emerald eyes met his blue eyes that seemed to absorb light, but all at once she smiled that toothless baby smile of her’s and his whole world changed. All he did was whisper the name Persephone and Zeus overheard him and loved it. His eyes from then on reflected the light rather than absorb it. He had almost forgotten about her until now. Now, it was all he could do to not think of her.


	2. False Love

“Persephone!” Demeter shrieked.

Persephone lifted one eye open from her sleep to see her mother scowling at her. “Yes mother?” she replied as innocently as she could. While doing so she sat up and stretched.

Her mother relaxed, as she always did when Persephone used that tone of voice. “Sweet Heart, you know you’re not allowed to sleep outside of home. You never know what could happen. It’s a good thing I found you, and not some barbarian.”

“Yes mother. I apologize. I was just so relaxed and the ocean was soothing.”

“Just be more careful. I don’t know what I would do if you were gone.”

“Of course mother.”

“Come, let’s go home and sleep until light. Later today I have a surprise for you.”

“Alright.” She replied sleepily.

* * *

 

Persephone dreamed of a dark place. There was a boatman and a river. Curiosity made her approach him and get on the boat. She took in her surroundings. The river had a dark glow about it, and seemed to be much more than it appeared to be, but it was water nonetheless. The whole area was pitch black, but for some unknown reason she could see as if she was in the light of day. She looked up and saw nothing but cold, hard rock. I must be in a cave… she thought.

When the boat got to the other side of the river, her breath caught in her throat. Right before her eyes was the most beautiful castle she’d ever seen. Dark and magnificent. Surrounding it was a beautiful rot Iron Gate, which for some reason, did not make a sound when she went through. There were no flowers in the area before the door, or any foliage for that matter. She yearned to see what was inside the castle. She started up the dirt path up to the steps, and her hand reached out for the door. Just before her hand touched the door knob, the door opened letting out a light that seemed brighter than the sun. She blinked a few times while shielding her eyes, but alas, she woke up because of it.

* * *

 

“It’s about time you woke up sleepyhead.” Demeter cooed. Persephone blinked away the sleep and tried to get her eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sun shining in through her window. “Are you ready for your surprise?” Demeter asked as she sat on Persephone’s bed. Persephone nodded. “Good. Now get dressed. It’s going to be warm so where your green sundress. Once you’re done I’ll do your hair.”

Persephone nodded curiously, but did not object to her mother’s commands.

When Persephone was finished with her dress Demeter ran a brush through Persephone’s wavy, waist length golden hair. Persephone loved the sensation of her hair being brushed.

By the time Demeter was finished with Persephone’s hair she had took two locks of hair in the front, braided them, and pulled them loosely back, leaving the rest to cascade down her back like a golden waterfall. She looked absolutely beautiful.

Her mother smiled with glee. “Alright, you’re ready. Come.” Her mother said while taking her hand. “Let’s go to mount Olympus.”

Persephone’s eyes widened with shock. “M-Mount Olympus?!” She stuttered. Demeter nodded. “You’ve never taken me there before!”

“I know. I just thought you should see what it’s like.”

“Will I get to meet my father, Zeus?”

“Yes. Along with all your aunts, uncles, and cousins.”

“Wow mother! Thank you!” Persephone hugged her mother tighter than she ever has before.”

“You’re welcome daughter.” Demeter replied stroking her hair.

* * *

 

Zeus, Poseidon, Aphrodite, Artemis, Apollo, Hera, Athena, Hermes, Ares, Dionysus, and Hephaestus were all lined up at the throne room. All were eager to meet Persephone for the first time.

The throne room was decorated with everything made out of solid gold. Zeus sat at his grand throne as everyone tried to put in a nice touch to the room before Persephone arrived.

Aphrodite, goddess of love, was adding in flowers to every place they could fit. Dionysus, god of high spirit, strong emotions, and wine, was pouring the finest wine he could manage. Hephaestus, god of fire, volcanoes, blacksmiths, and craft workers, was lighting every last torch to illuminate the room as much as possible. Ares, god of war, was inspecting his clothing to make sure there were no blood stains to frighten away the young goddess. Athena, goddess of wisdom, was preparing her knowledge of flowers for the goddess, because she knew how much Persephone loves flowers. Hera, goddess of women, was preparing small talk to share with Persephone. Despite Hera’s jealousy, because of Zeus cheating on her with Demeter, she still wanted Persephone to like her. Artemis, goddess of the hunt, was finishing up her gift to Persephone. Rabbit fur, the softest she could find. Hermes, the messenger god, was preparing jokes to make his new cousin laugh.  
Apollo, however, was the most nervous of the gods. He paced rapidly in a corner of the vast room, looking forward to the moment when Persephone walked through the doors. Why? He knew there was a second agenda to her coming here. In fact he and Demeter planned it.

When the young goddess walked in through the gemmed doors everyone stopped dead in their tracks. All of them were found dumbstruck.

Zeus was the first one to break the silence. “Persephone!” he cheered. “How wonderful it is to meet you. We are all so pleased.”

“T-Thank you lord Zeus.” She stuttered. He nodded. Everyone introduced themselves and what they do. Apollo was the last to do so, and he gave her a smile. She noticed and offered a shy smile back.

“Alright,” Demeter spoke up. “That’s everybody.” Without Persephone noticing, Demeter gave a sly smile to Apollo and nodded towards Persephone. He nodded in reply and understood their unspoken agreement.

“Hello, lady Persephone.” Apollo approached her.

“Why hello lord Apollo.” She smiled.

“Would you like to walk with me?”

“Of course, I would love to.”

* * *

 

Apollo led her through the gardens while she beamed at all the flowers. He smiled at her beauty and couldn’t wait any longer. He needed her. “I have a question Apollo.” Persephone stated. “If you’re the go of the sun, then how is the sun up right now? Shouldn’t you be driving it?”

Without hesitating he answered. “I have a son. He sometimes drives it for me when I have important business to attend to.” She nodded, studying him. He had golden hair that blew in the wind, like every other god on Olympus. He gained very strong muscular arms from his many years of work. He was also quite taller than her. He was indeed a beautiful go in every way, but there was something there she did not like. “I must say.” Apollo continued. “I have had my affairs with beautiful women. But you, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” He said looking her up and down. Persephone blushed, but she was unimpressed.

“I wouldn’t say such things lord Apollo. I am not even close to the beauty of Aphrodite. You may offend her. Besides, beauty isn’t all that matters.” Apollo’s eyes narrowed.

“No? Then what else is there?” She couldn’t believe he was being so insensitive.

“Well for one a woman has rights and virtues that all men must respect. She has brains and skill. She can’t just sit around all day and await her man.” Apollo glared.

“A woman is supposed to stand behind a man and wait and obey his every order. No matter what it is.” He smirked at that last part, and looked at her with a hunger and lust that frightened her.

Persephone did not like this man at all. He scared her, and she wanted to run, but the problem is, is that she has no clue where to run to. He could easily catch up to her and over power her. Would he do such a thing? “Don’t worry my dear, as long as you do as you’re told, I’ll never hurt you. Well, except maybe in bed.” This sent a terrible shiver down her spine.

“You wouldn’t dare!” she said nervously. “I’ll call my mother, just you wait until she finds out about what you’ve said to me!”

He chuckled. “My dear,” she flinched at the sound of the venom in his voice. “Who do you think arranged this meeting of ours? We’ve had this agreement sense the day you were born. Your mother wants you with me!” with the seriousness in his voice there was no doubt in her mind. He was indeed telling the truth. “No!” she whispered. She shook her head and brought her hand up to cover her mouth. “Yes.” He approached her with a greedy smile and lust in his voice. “No!” she turned and ran. She could hear his shouts from behind her and soon his heavy footsteps quickly catching up. She felt his painful hand grasp her wrist and she was yanked backwards. She called out in pain, tears now forming in her eyes. “You’ll never escape me, my dear. You’re mine.” She screamed and pushed him with all her might. He chuckled at her vain attempts to get away, but before he could get away with it, four of her sharp nails scraped across his face. He cried out in pain. She took this opportunity to run. Before she could get too far she tripped and rolled down the bumpy steep hill. Rocks and tree branches drew blood from her as she scrapped down the hill.

When she finally reached the bottom of the hill her skin and dress was torn and had blood on them, her hair had leaves in it and was no longer in its beautiful style. She looked around wildly for any sign of her being followed. She stayed as quiet as she could for fear of getting caught.  
When she was certain Apollo was not around she found it best to find shelter. Her throat burned for water. About twenty paces away was a cool stream. Persephone clumsily ran to it, collapsing at the last step. She scooped up water into her hands and drank greedily. Once she was finished she looked at her reflection and cried.


	3. Refuge

Out for his evening walk in the lush, green forest, Hades breathed in the crisp clean air. He heard the birds chipping and, the almost mute steps of the wildlife. However, he enjoyed the air more than anything else on the upper-world. So clean, unlike his own in the underworld.

Before he could continue on in his train of thought, it was interrupted by a soft sound in the distance. His curiosity led him through the low-hanging branches of the forest towards the sound. When he broke through the trees and into the small clearing, he found what was producing the noise.

A young girl with long tangled blonde hair with leaves and twigs decorating it. Her green dress that barely covered her thighs was torn in several places, and cuts, bruises, and blood covered her skin. This girl has been through a lot, he thought to himself. “Excuse me? Young Lady?” he cooed. She looked up and at the sight of her red puffy eyes made him flinch. She tensed up at the sight of him. Hades read her mind. “Oh Gods. What is he going to do to me?! Please, no more.” He knew now it wasn’t him she feared, just what he might do to her. She was most likely abused before he found her. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” He cooed. Still, she tightened up and wrapped her arms around her now mostly exposed legs. “I’m only here to help.” He continued. “But only if you’ll permit me to. Please mi’lady, let me help you.” She studied his eyes, for they did not absorb light, but they reflected it. Her brain was telling her to keep running and go home, but what home was there? What if Apollo really was telling the whole truth? She wouldn’t be safe with her own mother. Her gut, on the other hand, told her to trust him. “I swear by the river of Styx, that no harm shall come to you while I’m around. Please, tell me your name.” She decided to trust him.

“Persephone,” she whispered. Hades’s eyes widened. This news hit him like one of Zeus’s thunder bolts. His beloved Persephone, in this awful condition. “That’s a beautiful name.” He replied. “My name is Hades. I’m the lord of the Underworld.” He expected her to scream, run, even flinch, but she did not. She only looked at him blankly. “Do you even know who I am?” Hades questioned.

“I’m afraid not. Is that bad?”

“No it’s wonderful, because your opinion of me will be your own. Everyone’s head seems to be filled with only rumors of me and they fear the worst, but I’m actually quite different than they think. You might actually get to know the real me and not just some fake version conjured up by mortals and other creatures.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“That people think you’re horrible.”

He smiled. A real genuine smile, which she did not receive for Apollo at all. The moment Apollo appeared in her thoughts again she pushed him out. She absolutely did not want him in her mind. “That’s alright. I don’t really get out that much to deal with them.” She nodded.

“Please sir,” She said. “I need your help and I don’t know who to trust. You seem to be the most genuine person around, and my gut tells me to trust you.”

“I will help you in any way I can.” He promised giving her a slight bow.

“I wish to runaway.”

“May I ask why?” Even though he already knew most of her reasons why she wanted to.

She paused. “A few moments before you found me, I was running away from a bad man.” So far I’m correct. Hades thought. “His name is Apollo.” I’m gonna kill that bastard! Hades almost said out loud. “He said mean things and threatened me. He made a very… crude statement, which scared me.” Her thoughts flashed back to Apollo ‘Don’t worry my dear, as long as you do as you’re told, I’ll never hurt you. Well, except maybe in bed’. Hades eyes burned with fury at this new knowledge. “I told him I was going to tell my mother of what he said, but he said that she knew of this and was even the one who set us up. I didn’t know what else to do, so I ran. He soon caught up with me and grabbed my wrist.” Hades made note of the black and blue circle around her wrist that made a deep fury in him. “I turned and scratched him. I kept running but I tripped and fell, and well, now I’m here.” Hades went over all this in his head.

“Alright mi’lady Persephone, I will help you run away, but on one condition.” She studied him to look for any sign of what he was about to say next. “You runaway to the underworld with me.” She looked at him with surprise on her face. “Hold on, let me explain. If you just run now, they will find you, but in the underworld they can’t find you. And if they do, not even Zeus himself can force me to let you go. I promise no harm will come to you there you can leave any time you wish, just make sure you tell me that way you may have a safe exit. It would kill me if you got hurt.” It didn’t take long for Persephone to think it through.

“I accept Hades.”

“Very well. Take my hand.” She did as she was told and took his hand, and he helped her up off of the ground. She dusted herself off the best she could, but what she really needed was a long hot bath.

In front of her eyes the ground opened up before her. She looked at the darkness of the hole and then starred at him expectantly. “Don’t worry, you’ll soon get used to the darkness.” She nodded in response. “Allow me to lead the way mi’lady.” He said stepping forward.

“You may.” She whispered.

He took his first step back into his home, and then he looked up at her to see what she was about to do. She stood there on the green sun bathed grass, waiting. She looked around one last time of the clearing and looked up at the bright blue sky. For, she had no clue as to when she would see them next.

She took a shaky breath and took her first step into the underworld.


	4. His World

His world was pitch black. If Hades wasn’t holding Persephone hand, she would never make it through here. She felt around with her free hand and decided that they were in a cave. A lot of the rocks were damp old loose, and for about the third time Persephone stumbled on some of the rocks that she couldn’t predict being there. If Hades Hadn’t been holding her hand she would have fallen straight on her face. “Please, allow me mi’lady.” Hades said as he stopped and turned to her. She took a shaky breath, “You may.”

In one swift movement Hades scooped her up into his arms, one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. She was so light; it was almost as if he were carrying a baby. Which in his mind, he was. And he was going to protect her as one with all his might, until it killed him.

Persephone found this odd sense of comfort in his arms. It was like she belonged there. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit her, and she couldn’t help but lay her head on his shoulder. The sound of his boots on the gravel and his steady sway as he walked lured her to sleep, and before she knew it she was out like a light.

* * *

 

The bitter cold had reached through her small dress and down to her bones. It was a hard transition, to go from the sun and warm weather to darkness and freezing temperatures. It was just her, because everyone else was by far used to it, and in time she would too. _Where am I?_ Persephone thought.

Hades, being able to her mind, answered her. “We are approaching the river of Styx.” She nodded in response. Still wrapped up in his arms, she looked around the area. Her eyes had somewhat adjusted to the darkness, so she could see a lot more than she originally could.

They were in a vast cave. The setting hadn’t changed that much sense she fell asleep. It wasn’t so much as a gravel path anymore, but just a bunch of cold hard pebbles. All the rocks were damp and had a dark glow about them. _How long had I been asleep?_ Hades, again, answered that question with no hesitation. “You seemed to sleep well. You only slept for an hour or so. You looked very peaceful,” His mind flashed back to her beautiful face leaning against his left shoulder. He could see what was behind all the dirt, blood, and tear streaked stains. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. “That’s good.” He finished. She nodded while looking at him curiously. He smiled at her. “I can read minds Persephone. More than that actually. We, you and me, can communicate through our minds. Telepathy, if you will.”

“So, you’re just going to be reading my mind?”

“I won’t make a terrible habit of it, I can assure you that. I just know you have many questions and I want to answer them to the best of my ability. I won’t push into your private thoughts, you can be certain about that. I have a limit that I set for myself, and I know you don’t want me in there. They’re called private thoughts for a reason. And if you wish, I can stop reading your mind all together.”

“No, I trust you.”

He nodded. “Here we are.” He said setting her down. She looked around and saw a gorgeous river. It was a dark midnight blue and had a glow of its own. Just like the river in my dream she thought. Hades looked at her “you’ve seen this river before?”

Without looking at him to answer she replied, “I had a dream last night, and it was about a river, just like this one.” He nodded in reply.

Without Hades’s body heat her green sundress, that barely touched her mid thigh and only had spaghetti straps, did not do her justice to keep her warm. She shivered, and goose bumps covered her arms and legs. “Here.” Hades said. He swooped off his cape in somewhat of a dramatic fashion and draped it over her small frame. She smiled gratefully, now she was much warmer and his intoxicating masculine scent overwhelmed her, and she loved it. He smiled at her. “Did you just read my mind?” she eyed him suspiciously.

“No. I just saw you shiver. It’s quite cold down here, but I am by far used to it. I’m not sure how long you plan to stay, but you will eventually grow used to it.”  
By the time he finished his sentence his boatman, Charon, arrived. He looked at Hades, to Persephone and her state of attire, and back to Hades. “It’s none of my business.” He shrugged.

“No it is not, just get us to the other side.” Hades replied in a demanding yet polite tone.

“Yes sir.” Charon offered his hand to help Persephone down to the boat and she gladly accepted it.

Once they were all on the boat and on their way, Persephone marveled at the place. It was so different from the upper world, and that was exactly what she loved about it. None of it reminded her of the world above, or the people in it.

Persephone gasped. Now in view was the same castle that was in her dream. Except, the dream did not do this place justice, it was much more magnificent in real life.

“Welcome home Persephone. At least for the time being.” Hades got closer and crouched down next to her putting both hands on her shoulders.

“It’s beautiful.” She marveled.

“I’ll give you a grand tour of the underworld. I want you to see, well, almost everything.”

“Almost?” she turned to look at him with questioning eyes.

“There are some places where I don’t want you to see for your own good. And others, well not even I can go to.”

“Oh, okay.”

“It will have to be tomorrow though. It’s much too late to do all that now. I’ll just show you your chambers, and then you can get some rest."

“Alright, thank you.”

Her bed chambers were awesome. It was a very large room, but the space was filled neatly. There were dressers, mirrors, desks, a bookshelf that took up the whole wall, a couch, and a very large bed in the center of it all. All the wood was a dark cherry. “And here is the bathroom where you can bathe and what not.” Hades said breaking her train of thought

She smiled. “Thank you Hades. For everything.” He nodded in reply.

“My chambers are right next door should you need anything.” He pointed to a cherry door to the left when she first entered the room. “All you have to do is go through that door. The lock is on your side should you want any privacy.” Persephone nodded even though she doubted that she would ever use it. “Right then, I’ll leave you to it then. I bid thee goodnight, Persephone.” He said with a deep bow. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“Good night Hades.”

He left though the door that led to his room. Now she was alone she decided that she needed to bathe.

She plucked all the twigs and leaves from her hair and brushed it out before she got in the steaming tub. She then stripped off her dress and slowly descended into the tub. She sighed at the relief of the water. She scrubbed her body to get rid of the dried blood. She then noticed how many bruises she really did have. “I am going to be sore in the morning.” She told herself.

 

Once she was done bathing she looked and felt a lot better. She smelt of vanilla. She slipped into a night gown and hopped into the giant bad. She breathed in the crisp clean sheets of silk. She has never in her life felt something so soft. She soon drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 

“Persephone?” Hades cooed. “Persephone, mi’lady, you must wake up.” Persephone groaned from under the blankets. “I promised you I would show you my world. You’re not gonna make me a liar, are you?” He pulled back the covers slightly so he could look upon her face. Her hair was scattered all over the bed and her face.

He chuckled to himself and brushed her hair away from her face. All the scratches and dirt was gone and her skin was soft and clean. She fluttered her sparkling emerald eyes open. Those giant doll-like eyes took Hades’s breath away; he couldn’t help but stare back into them.

All of a sudden Hades had a huge urge to kiss her. This is crazy Hades thought. I just officially met the girl and now I have all these urges of kissing her and touchin- NO! I will never do such things to her, not now. And especially not without her consent. Hades shook his head. “Alright now Persephone, it’s time to rise. I will send in a servant to help you dress for the day. I shall come to collect you in an hour or so.”

“Okay.” Persephone nodded sleepily. And with that Hades rose from the bed and left the room.

Shortly after Hades left there was a small knock at Persephone’s door. Persephone, still in bed, answered. “Come in!”

The large door opened and from behind it came a small girl. “Hello Mi’lady. Lord Hades has told me to assist you in getting ready for today’s activities.”

“Yes, thank you.”

She nodded. “Alright milady you must get out of bed. We only have so long before Lord Hades come back to collect you.”

“Alright.” Persephone replied stretching finding the soreness in her body.

As the young girl went around the room to the right dresser, Persephone rose out of bed. She noticed that the girl moved with such grace and swiftness that could not be obtained by a mere mortal. “What is your name?” Persephone questioned.

Without hesitation the girl replied “Ariel.”

“That’s a very pretty name.”

“Thank you mi’lady.” Ariel replied blushing. She returned to Persephone holding up a violet dress. “Yes I think that’ll do.” Ariel muttered to herself. “Alright, Mi’lady.

Can you please take off your night gown?” red spread over Persephone’s neck and cheeks. “But, I’ll be naked.”

Ariel smiled. “We’re both girls here and don’t worry no one will come in. You’re okay.”

Persephone sighed. “Okay.” She slowly slipped off the gown exposing her completely.

Ariel gasped. “Mi’lady! What happened to you?!”

Persephone looked down and saw all the bruises. “Oh, um…” Ariel circled her examining Persephone completely. “I fell down a huge hill at Olympus.” Ariel raised her eyebrows at her and said. “Either you’re the clumsiest person ever, or something more went down.” Persephone sighed.

“Both I guess. Normally I’m not clumsy but lately I’ve been very clumsy. I was being chased by Apollo. He was trying to attack me and I was running away from him and while I was I tripped and fell down a hill. Hades found me shortly after.” Ariel nodded.

“You poor thing.” Persephone shivered. Ariel noticed. “Oh! Forgive me Mi’lady, you must be freezing.” Ariel quickly started dressing Persephone to get her warm.

While they did so Persephone asked. “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but, you’re not human are you?”

“I once was,” Ariel replied as she tightened the violet dress on Persephone. “But that was a long time ago. I, and most of everyone else you will ever see here, are shades. We have all basically made a deal with Hades, or he rescued us from a more worse fate.”

“And you, if I may ask, what happened to you?”

She gave Persephone a faint smile. “I was going to be sent Tartarus, but Hades rescued me. I was supposed to go there because I killed men.” She dropped her head. “I was brutally beaten and raped by five men, multiple times. But one night, I took a knife and went to their homes and killed them all. The town then found out and had me killed. When I faced Lord Hades at his court, I was terrified. He knew everything about me just by looking at me. He knew what had happened to me and what I had done. He also knew that everyone else wanted me to go to Tartarus, but he refused. He thought that I didn’t deserve to go there. Granted, I don’t deserve any Elysian fields, but he just wouldn’t let me go to that awful place. He said that the best he could do for me was to make me his servant for all eternity. I gladly accepted, but now I was terrified of him. Mortals had so many stories about how dreadful he is, but he has shown me nothing but kindness” By now Ariel was finished dressing Persephone. “He is a good man, you have nothing to fear of him Mi’lady” Persephone took in all this new information.

“I am so sorry Ariel. You had to go through all that. I cannot imagine the pain you must have gone through.”

“It’s alright. It’s in the distant past. And besides, they’re all paying for their crimes now.”

“How old were you?”

“Fifteen.”

“Oh my goodness.”

“Like I said, it’s in the past. Now,” Ariel said on a lighter note. “Look at how beautiful you are.

Persephone turned around to find a beautiful woman standing in front of her. She wore the violet dress and her hair down, but clipped out of her face. “I look amazing Ariel. You did so well!”

“Thank you mi’lady. Now all we have to do is wait for Lord Hades to collect you.”

Not too long lady later there was a soft knock at her door. “come in!” Persephone called. Lord Hades stepped through and stopped dead in his tracks. Persephone took his breath away once again. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. “Mi’lady,” He said clearing his throat. “You look wonderful.”

Persephone blushed. “Thank you Hades.”

He nodded, smiling. “You may go now Ariel.” He said gently turning to her. “You may go relax until I call for you.”

Ariel gave a small curtsey. “Thank you mi’lord.” She gave a small nod to Persephone and left the room. Hades turned to Persephone giving her his full attention. “You really do look amazing mi’lady” Persephone blushed. She loved it when Hades called her that. No one had ever called her that. He made her feel important. He is so different from all the other gods. _I really like it. He seems to actually care about me and not anything else that could benefit him. He is amazing._ Persephone thought.

Hades, of course, read her mind, but he did not show any signs of it. “Alright mi’lady,” He started, “would you like to start our tour?” He asked giving his hand out to her. She replied with a large white smile. “Yes, I would like that very much.” She said accepting his offered hand.

She took note on how he held her hand through the palace. He held her firmly, but gently. He gave her this sense of security whenever she was with him.

* * *

 

He talked though out the whole tour of his palace, explaining each room to her. He showered her the grand court room last. “Oh my goodness Hades, It’s beautiful!”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“It is so much bigger than the court at Olympus.”

He smiled at her. “Yes it is. I don’t enjoy it to be cramped, though sometimes it feels empty.

“Yes, I can see how it could. Maybe you could try plants. You could put in some lovely decorations like flowers to help it seem less empty.”

“That’s a good idea.”

“Thank you…” She smiled.

“Lord Hades.” A young boy entered the room. “Your horses are ready.”

“Yes thank you Daniel.”

The shade gave us a bow and left the room.

“Horses?” Persephone asked.

“Why of course.” Hades replied. “You didn’t think I was only going to show you the palace did you? There is so much more to the underworld than just that.”

“Alright then. I can’t wait.”

* * *

 

Thunder rolled through the asphodel fields. The souls that wandered the fields looked up in amazement. Zeus had no power here. How is the thunder here? The sound was then joined by laughter and joyful cries. All of their attention turned to see Lord Hades himself accompanied by a young girl racing through the fields.  
They went by in a blur. The souls then figured out that it was not thunder of weather, but the thunder of the horses’ hooves across the ground. They all shook their heads and went back to their business.

Out of breath, Persephone leaped off of the ginger colored mare and collapsed onto the lush green grass in the shade underneath a mighty oak tree. Hades smiled at her and looked upon her in amazement. He then followed her lead by getting off of his black stallion, and lying on the ground next to her. He let his gaze fall onto her once again. She had her eyes closed and her hair was spread out around her. He watched the way her chest rose and fell as she tried to catch her breath.

He shook his head. Again with those pesky thoughts. He turned to face her on his side. “Alright mi’lady,” he started. She opened her eyes and turned to mirror his position. “Now you have seen the asphodel fields, what do you think?”

“I love them! They’re beautiful! I don’t see how people think that the underworld is a horrible place.”

“That’s because people think that the whole place will be like Tartarus.”

“Tartarus? I’ve heard it mentioned, but I don’t know what that is.”

Hades took a breath. “Tartarus is the worst place anyone can end up. It’s dark, gloomy, and evil. It’s the place where horrible souls go, if they deserve it.”

“Who all goes there? What type of people?”

Hades took another breath. “Abusers, rapists, murderers. People who’ve disgraced the gods. The list is endless, but I guess those are the most popular.”

She nodded. “How many times have you gone there?”

“Too many. I never go there by choice. I only go there is I have to.”

“Hmm… I also heard the Elysian Fields? What are those?”

He smiled at her. This is a place he’d love to see. “The Elysian Fields. That, mi’lady is a wonderful place. It is where everything is good and pure. No worries about anything. Only mortals who’ve never done anything horrible can ever go there. Not even I can go there. But as far as I know, it’s the most wonderful place that has ever been created.”

“That sounds amazing Hades.”

He shivered when she said his name. Her voice was sweet like honey and made him physically weak.

Hades then remembered something very important. “Mi’lady, Persephone, please forgive me, I almost forgot. You cannot eat anything that is down here. If you do, you’ll be stuck down here forever. I thought I should tell you before we made that mistake.

She looked at him in wonder and smiled. “Thank you Hades. You could’ve easily fed me and I’d be stuck down here forever and I wouldn’t even know it. You, Hades, are the most wonderful and most honest person I’ve ever met.” They held a gaze in each other’s eyes for what seemed like hours. He wanted her, more than anything he’s ever wanted in his entire existence.

He then noticed that she was directing a thought to him. _Why don’t you just kiss me Hades?_ He smiled at her and she smiled back, knowing that what she did worked.

He scooted closer to her and placed one hand on the small of her back and held her small body against his. His hand was on one of her bigger bruises and she felt pain, but didn’t care. She was about to kiss the most amazing person in the world. He leaned into her and the moment their lips touched, something magical opened up between them. And they knew that this was the beginning of something magical.


	5. Questions And Answers

“Apollo!” Demeter boomed from her vast chambers inside of Olympus.

Almost Immediately Apollo opened up the golden grand doors to face Demeter. He took in her breathtaking room once again. The whole room was gold, but it also had greens, blues, and browns decorated all over the place to give it that earthy feeling. She cared about her job almost more than anything, and she had to prove it to people. He looked to the right and where her bed was as well as many plants and vines that surrounded it. To the left of the bed was a magnificent bookshelf that held all the information on plants anyone could ever know. Straight across from the door was a grand balcony, where Demeter was currently sitting. He almost never had permission to enter her domain. The only time he was ever permitted to enter her rooms was when she called him to enter. Now he’d been in her rooms a total of four times, all were for private discussions about her favorite person, Persephone.

The first time he had ever entered her rooms was sixteen years ago when Persephone was first born. He had no clue as to why Demeter had called for him to be there, but he did as he was told in fear of having her wrath upon him. She was looking over Persephone’s crib where she lay asleep. Apollo joined her and asked why she asked for him. She told him her plans of having Persephone marry and that she wanted her to marry him. He was taken aback by this but did not object. She told him that she also did not want Persephone to live in Olympus, in fear that Persephone would only see him as her uncle or fall for another god. So instead, shortly after they made their agreement for Persephone and him to marry when she was sixteen, Demeter took Persephone away to a forest for her to grow up in.

The second time was when Persephone was twelve, and he was actually asking to see Demeter in her rooms. She was Hesitant but gave him permission to enter. He had been watching Persephone throughout the years, and she did not seem happy. She looked like she was lonely and craved attention, not from her mother or mindless nymphs, but for human contact. He asked her why she never let Persephone mingle with humans, but again she said that she didn’t want to risk Persephone falling for someone else or getting hurt. He accepted those reasons and found them well thought out.

The third time was shortly before Persephone came to Olympus. He and Demeter were just going over their plans one last time to make sure they all knew what they were doing. Of course he knew what Demeter wanted him to do, but he had a plan of his own.

He had watched Persephone’s mind and personality grow, but that was not the only thing that grew. He saw the way her body had grown too. She was no longer the small frame of a girl, but now she had the perfect curves of a mature woman. He soon got bored with the way she acted and only wanted one thing, her skin against his. He didn’t love her, just the idea of her cries of pain and pleasure under the weight of his body on top of hers. This was all unknown to Demeter of course.  
And now for the fourth time he was in her rooms. He knew she was about to ask him about the whereabouts of her perfect little girl.

With a slow unalarmed reply he said, “Yes Demeter?” while approaching her.

“Where is my daughter?!” she yelled with furry in her eyes.

“I do not know. Like I told you before, she ran off. I tried to catch her before she got too far, but she was too fast and disappeared.” Apollo said while sitting down on a chair next to her. His calmness made Demeter even more furious.

“Well I suggest that you tell me and show exactly all that happened while you two were on that walk.”

“You know what happened, we planned it! You wanted Persephone to fall in love with me-“

Demeter got up from her chair and raged. “I KNOW WHAT I WANTED BUT WHAT I DIDN’T WANT WAS FOR MY DAUGHTER TO GO MISSING!!!” She took a breath to calm herself. “Tell me what you did Apollo.”

“I told her about myself. My likes and dislikes, about my son, and what I do for fun. I said to her exactly as I do to the nymphs.”

“Persephone is not a nymph! She is a young goddess who is shy and timid, and can be easily scared off. She has a brain as well, which is more than I can say for all of the nymphs around here.” Demeter sighed. “Alright, let’s put all that aside for now. I need you and everyone else to look for her. Gods only know where she might be!?”

“I shall tell them. I, however, will not neglect my duty to look for her. All the other gods, besides you, Hestia, Poseidon, and I, have jobs that they can put off to look for her. My job is on a strict time schedule and cannot be done otherwise. I will look for her while I’m driving my chariot through the sky, afterwards, during the night. That’s all I can do.”

“Fair enough. Now go!” she pointed a finger at her door.

Apollo rose from the gold chair and left the room with quickness to his walk. Demeter turned and looked up to the star filled sky, and began to weep for her beloved daughter. “Oh, Persephone.”

* * *

 

A few weeks had gone by and Hades and Persephone have had a wonderful time. Their relationship had grown much more than what it had been before. Hades had only kissed her a handful of times after the day under the oak tree. Each kiss was soft and quick, hidden away from anyone else, like their own secret that no one else can know about. They had no problem in telling people, but that took away the fun in it all. So when they could, they ran off together and had a secret fun time.

Persephone’s relationship with Ariel grew as well. They had quickly become best friends. Ariel had grown to just call Persephone by her real name, like Persephone had asked her over the weeks, instead of mi’lady or something like that.

Persephone hadn’t seen Daniel all that much, but from what she had seen was of Daniel sneaking glances at Ariel when he thought no one saw. Even though they were both many years older than her, she couldn’t help but find them so cute.

When someone dies and goes into the underworld, they don’t age anymore. They stay and look the exact same age as they were when they died. So Ariel looks like a fifteen year old girl, and Daniel looks like a seventeen year old boy.

Persephone’s mind flashed back to what she was doing. Her laughter ran through the halls of Hades’s Home, Her golden hair flying behind her. She turned slightly to see how far away Hades was, but all she saw was an empty hallway. “Looks like I win Hades! Ha ha!” Persephone cheered to herself. She turned around just in time to see Hades charge at her and scoop her up into his strong arms. Persephone gave a surprised and joyful screech, while her eyes sparkled the most they ever had.

“What was that you were saying mi’lady?” Hades joked. “You win? I think I win.” Persephone tried to look upset but it turned out to be the cutest thing Hades had ever seen. He laughed and his laughter always made her smile. Without putting her down, Hades gently kissed her for a long time. Only to be interrupted by footsteps coming down the hall.

Hades quickly put Persephone down and they smoothed out their clothes and hair, so that they showed no signs of what they were doing. A servant came out from around a corner. Persephone had only seen him once or twice throughout her stay. “Sir Hades, the souls are adding up. I suggest that you take care of them, before they get too out of hand.” He had a sharp jaw line that made him look older but he was only nineteen when he died.

“Yes you’re right Alex. Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re welcome mi’lord.” Alex gave a bow and turned on his heal and left the way he came.

Hades turned to Persephone. “I’m sorry mi’lady but I must go tend to my duties.”

“It’s okay. I have to go tend to some things myself.” Persephone made some hobbies of her own when she was alone. One of them was a garden she made. It was filled with all her favorite flowers and fruits. Even though she couldn’t eat the fruits, she still enjoyed to watch them grow. “Alright, I shall see you later tonight mi’lady.” Hades gave her a deep bow as he always did when they parted ways. She gave him a curtsey while trying to hold back a giggle. Hades turned to leave, but he thought twice about it. He turned and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek before he left to do his job.

* * *

 

On the way back to her chambers, Persephone was thinking about her beautiful garden, and the lessons her mother had taught her. The pomegranate tree popped into her head. Well, I guess it’s worth a shot. She thought.

Persephone realized that for some reason she was in one of her finer red dresses and decided it best to change out of it before she got dirty. Well now I need Ariel’s help to get out of this. A few doors down from her room was Ariel’s room. Persephone turned the doorknob as she was knocking to enter, but what she saw caught her off guard.

Ariel was wrapped up in Daniel’s arms and their lips were madly fighting for dominance. They did keep it classy though, Daniel never lowered his hands and he let her take charge and goes at her pace. They weren’t on the bed either; they were just standing in the middle of her room, so that’s good. “Oh my goodness guys, I’m so sorry!” Persephone exclaimed. They quickly separated and their faces turned very red. Persephone started to giggle. “Aww, you two are so cute!” Daniel couldn’t take it any longer.

“Forgive me ladies but I must go!” he left the room with haste and didn’t make eye contact with either of them.

That left Ariel to face Persephone, and all she was doing as playing with her long red hair, a nervous habit of hers that Persephone had picked up on. “It’s okay Ariel. You’re not in trouble.”

She looked up hesitantly. “R-Really?”

“No, of course not. I had a feeling you two would get together. He always sneaks glances at you when he thinks no one is looking. I just didn’t expect you two to be doing that when I walked in.”

“Oh, we’ve kinda been together for a while. Not really together, but we’ve both liked each other for a long time. He died years ago and he said that when he first saw me it was like love at first sight and he was just too shy to do anything about it. And me, well mine was ten years ago. We’re both extremely shy about things like this and so we just decided to be upfront about it, all shyness aside.”

“Well I think that’s great Ariel. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You too make a lovely couple.”

“Thanks, so what can I help you with?”

“Oh, right! I forgot. I plan to do some gardening, and I can’t do it in this dress. So if you could help me get out of it that would be great.”

“Of course!”

* * *

 

Persephone was now in an earth green dress with her hair tied in a ponytail, working her garden. All of her plants were in perfect condition and there was nothing left for her to do. Maybe I could work on a pomegranate tree… she thought. She looked at a patch of soil that had not been used, waiting for this moment. She took a deep breath and focused her energy on that one spot, willing a tree to grow. But alas, she had failed again.

There was a soft knock at the door. “Come in!” she called.

Hades appeared from behind the door and she smiled. “Hello mi’lady. Ariel told me you’d be here.” His attention turned to her garden. “Did you do all this?”

“Yes, it’s been my project for the past two weeks. So far I’ve grown all my favorite flowers and fruits.”

“I see. What are you working on now?”

She sighed. “I’m trying to grow a pomegranate tree; I’ve never been able to do that ever since I first started trying when I was twelve. But I can never get it for some reason.”

“I know I’m not an expert at these things, but I do know that every plant requires a certain amount of care and love for it to grow.”

“Of course, everyone knows that.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about.” He got closer to her. “Just, umm, here. Close your eyes and do as I say.” Persephone eyed him suspiciously.

“Okay…”

“Now, direct all you energy to that spot you’ve been working on, and just focus there.” She replied in a nod. As she was working on that Hades started to stroke her hair and pulled it gently out of its ponytail. With his gentle hands he moved all her hair to one side, exposing her slender neck. Once he did he slipped one arm around the front of her waist so that she wouldn’t be off balance. He started to caress her bare neck, and where he did goose bumps appeared and made her shiver.

“Hades,” she giggled.

“Shh… focus.” He whispered in her ear. She couldn’t help but smile to his touch and soothing sounds. He tilted her head slightly to the left so that he could caress her face and neck easier, but soon he started to trail kisses along her neck, slowly and delicately. Persephone started to giggle again. “Hades…”

“Shh… open your eyes Persephone, look what you did.”

When Persephone opened her eyes, she gasped. In front of her was the ripest most fruit bearing pomegranate tree she had ever seen. She put a hand to her mouth and tears started to form in her eyes she turned and hugged Hades. “I did it, I finally did it!”

“Yes, yes you did.” He said putting his arms around her.

“Thank you Hades, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you.”

“You’re welcome, my love.”

Persephone pulled back. “My love?” she questioned.

“Yes,” he looked her dead in the eyes. “I love you Persephone. More than anyone I’ve ever met. You are the reason there is light in my eyes.”

A beautiful smile came across her face. “And I love you, Hades.”

He has never been Happier in his entire existence. “I love you too, Persephone.”

He pulled her closer to his chest, and she tangled her fingers into his long black hair. He leaned down to her level of height and the moment their lips touched in that passionate kiss, they knew. They were going to be together forever in a world of love and they would never part.


	6. Searching For Love

It has been two months since Persephone left for the underworld. Many things have happened, and many plans have been hatched.

On the upper world Demeter has been neglecting all of her duties of harvest to search for her beloved daughter. By now, the temperature was well down into freezing and frost covered most of everything. Mortals were starting to complain, but no one could do anything to convince her to raise the temperature.

All the other gods, including Apollo, have been searching for the young goddess. All of them were searching for her for the same reason. Demeter was going crazy.

She had her reason, and nobody could blame her. Her only joy – her only love – in life has gone missing, and nobody knows where. Little did they know, Persephone was spending her days happily in the underworld, surrounded by people who proved that they really do care about her, and not so that they may have personal benefits from it.

* * *

 

Persephone had talked to Hades about Ariel and Daniel’s relationship. Hades said that he had his suspicions, but he thought that it was none of his business and if they wanted to talk about it, they would. He said that he would have given them permission to do as they pleased if they had only asked. Persephone told them all of what Hades had said and they have been the happiest couple she had ever seen.

Persephone had also been working on her garden non-stop whenever Hades, Ariel, or Daniel weren’t around. Persephone had tried to be friends with Alexander, but he was never around and when he was he was completely serious and always kept himself guarded, like she was going to hurt him somehow. Most of what fills her garden now are Pomegranate trees. She can’t help but grow one every time she walks into her garden, because each time he does, she thinks of wonderful, love-filled memories of her and Hades.

Hades has been hiding something though. For now Ariel was the only one who knew of his secret. Hades was going to ask Persephone for her hand in Marriage! Ariel almost burst with happiness when he told her of this news. He said to her that he needed her help in designing the engagement ring with precious stones. He needed her to ask Persephone what her favorite types of stones were, that way the ring could be perfect.

* * *

 

Ariel was walking down the vast hallway on her way to Persephone’s chambers, exploding with happiness. She lightly tapped on her soon to be queen’s door and basically hopped in when she called “Come in!” from the inside.

“Well what are you so happy about Ariel?” Persephone asked while sitting at her vanity, brushing out her smooth golden hair.

Ariel skipped right over and stole the brush from Persephone’s hand and took over the task of brushing out her hair. “Oh, today is just one of those days you know?”

Persephone’s eyes looked down and she smiled showing her beautiful white teeth. “Yes. Those days.”

Ariel glanced up and saw the shimmering ceiling of Persephone’s chambers. “Wow. You know Persephone, I never noticed how truly beautiful this room is. I mean, look at the ceiling. Precious stones and gems cover all of it. Tell me Persephone, What are your favorite stones and gems?”

Persephone thought carefully before answering. “I love the gems that have cool colors. Like blue and green. Green Emeralds remind me of earth and grass and fields. Blue sapphires remind me of water and the joy and life it gives to people. But I do have to say that my absolute favorite now is, Rubies. The color reminds me of Pomegranates, and Pomegranates remind me of Hades.” She closed her eyes and smiled, she smiled a smile that only one who is in complete love can posses. Ariel couldn’t wait to get back to Hades and help him with this, and to see the look on his face when she told him of what Persephone had just said.

“So Ariel, how are you and Daniel doing? I assume quite well.”

Ariel beamed. “Oh things are most magnificent! I have never been happier in my entire existence! He says that he wants to take me somewhere. Not like we can leave the underworld or anything, but he still wants to do something special with me.”

“Oh that sounds wonderful!”

“It is. I couldn’t be happier.”

“You seem like it.”

Ariel set the brush down on the table. “Would you like me to help you dress for gardening or anything?”

“Yes that would be lovely, thank you. Could you braid my hair first? It’s the best thing to do with my hair when I need to do work.”

“Of course!”

Ariel picked up the brush again to start smoothing out Persephone’s golden locks once more and she ran her fingers through Persephone’s hair, Persephone sighed as she leaned her head back, enjoying each sensation.

* * *

 

Ariel nearly ran down the hallways to Hades’s work room. The halls past by her in a blur, all of the wall colors blending together. Right in front of her, Daniel walked out from behind a corner. They were luck that it takes a lot to nock Daniel down, because when she ran right into him, he stayed steadily on his feet, but she got turned backwards and nearly hit her head on the ground next to him. With his cat-like reflexes, he caught her just in the nick of time. She was almost parallel to the floor when he slipped one hand behind her back and his other behind her head, saving her from the hard ground. They both stared at each other in awe. “May I ask why you are in such a hurry?” He asked breathing heavily.

She hurried to catch her breath. “I have most wonderful news for Hades and he would want to hear it as soon as possible.”

“Must be pretty important, for you to run so quickly. Lucky that I have good reflexes or else we would both be on the ground.” She smiled up at him. “May I ask what it is you are telling him?” He asked, not moving an inch from their stance.

“Oh, I would have to ask Hades. It’s his secret and only I know of it. Besides, you will know of it soon enough anyway.” She smiled, still struggling to catch her breath.

“Well alright then. Just be careful, we don’t want any more accidents happening.”

“Will do.” She giggled. With that he leaned all the way down and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. She was bubbling over with happiness. This was an all around great day for her. To her dismay, she put her right hand on his chest and gently pushed him back, stopping the kiss. “I am sorry, but I do have to go.” She flushed.

He nodded. “I understand.” And with that he pulled her all the way up and made sure she was balanced on her feet before letting go. “I’ll see you later right?” He asked.

All she could do was smile and nod. “All right then, I will see you then.” He said. Her smile got even bigger and she turned and walked to Hades’s work room. Both of her hands were resting on her chest, feeling her heart flutter. She felt just so happy to be here.

“Come in!” called Hades. Ariel slipped into the room quietly. Hades was facing the south wall, reading something in his bookshelf. He turned and saw her. “Ah, Ariel!” he smiled, closing the book and setting it on the dark oak table. “What have you got for me?”

“Persephone. She loves Emeralds, Sapphires and Rubies. Each one means something to her. She said that Emeralds remind her of earth and fields, Sapphires remind her of water and the life it brings, and then, well,” Ariel smiled. “Rubies remind her of Pomegranates… and you.”

He smiled sheepishly. He cleared his throat while saying, “All right. I guess we should get started on the ring then.” He sat at his desk and pointed at a chair next to his.

Ariel Beamed. “Okay!”

* * *

 

Wind whipped across Demeter’s tear stained face as she flew through the mountain lands. She had been looking for her beloved daughter non- stop when she found out Persephone had gone missing and did not return after the party at Mount Olympus. She had gone across world many times tracing and re-tracing her steps over and over again. By now she had almost given up hope. Her daughter was probably long gone dead. How an immortal Goddess had been killed is a mystery, but nonetheless it is possible with the right tools.

She stopped searching for the day and returned to Mount Olympus. Awaiting her was Zeus. She didn’t even acknowledge his presence as she passed by him heading off to her chambers. “Demeter this has to stop!” He stated. “The mortals are dying at a rapid pace. And the world, It’s becoming a ball of ice!”

She stopped and without turning to face him quietly replied. “What’s the point of having mortals and earth; if I can’t share it with the person I love the most?”

Zeus approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. “My dear Demeter,” He sighed. “Persephone was very dear to all of us. We all loved her and wanted to give her a home here. But she is gone now; it is time to move on. She wouldn’t want the earth to be like this. She would want everyone to go on with their lives and live.”

Demeter turned and buried herself into him crying as she did. “She’s gone! And who knows what happened to her!?! So many horrible things could have happened to her and damaged my baby!” Demeter shook violently.

Zeus wrapped his arms around her and held her close. “Shh.” He whispered. “We must not think like that my dear. All we can do is hope that she went peacefully.”

And like that Zeus held the shaking woman in his arms for the night, comforting her to the best of his abilities.

* * *

 

The wind blasted through Persephone’s beautiful Golden hair. Hades gazed upon her with amazement. They galloped once more through the Asphodel Fields, heading to the large oak tree in the center of it all. The engagement ring was finished. Hades and Ariel had worked on it all though the night and now today he was going to do it. He was going to ask Persephone for her hand in marriage under the same tree, in the same spot where they shared their first kiss.

When they reached their destination she jumped off of her brown mare in the same way she always did, and laid in the same spot. He swept his leg around the black stallion and slid off. He gently swiped his hand across the pocket where the small black velvet case was. A nervous habit that he did for about the hundredth time in the last hour.

She lay on her back with her elbows propping her up, basking in the light. She was gorgeous in every way possible. He almost forgot that he was here to propose, he was so lost in her beauty.

He cleared his throat and scratched his head to get her attention. She opened her large sparkling emerald eyes and looked at him with wonder. He could have jumped on top of her in that moment and make love with her, but he held back for fear of what the consequences may be, good or bad.

He took a deep breath. “Persephone, There is a reason I asked you to come out here today. I love you very much,” she let in a small gasp of air. He then realized that this was the first time he had said it out loud to her. He cleared his throat again.” I do, I love you very much. I’ve told you part of this before. You’re the reason there is light in my eyes. Before you were born, I had no reason to truly be happy. I wanted to share my kingdom with someone whom I love and who loves me back. I looked at everything with a blank stare and people thought of me as cruel. And then one day I received a message, telling me that Demeter’s daughter had been born and it is required of me to attend the celebration. I arrived slowly and dreading being there. But, then it was my turn to hold you. You were crying when others held you, but the moment you were laid in my arms, you stopped. You opened those big emerald eyes of yours and you took my breath away. I whispered your name even though you hadn’t been named yet. Zeus loved the name and that has been your name ever since, Persephone. My eyes from then on reflected the light rather than absorbed it. You are the reason there is light in my eyes, and I wish for you to keep being the light, with me.” He got down on one knee in front of her.

Her eyes got wide and filled with tears of joy. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and opened it, revealing the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

“Will you, my sweet flower, Persephone, be my wife and continue being the light in my eyes? Always and Forever.” She leaped from the ground and circled her arms around his neck, a few tears rolling down her face, exclaiming yes as she did. With the force that she hit him with they both fell over and rolled a few feet down the hill. She pressed her lips hard against him in a passionate kiss. He broke the kiss and looked down and slid the ring onto her delicate left hand.

She gazed upon the ring. The band was pure gold. On top of it, forming a circle, were small sapphires and on the inside of that circle was another smaller circle of emeralds. And in the middle, a large breathtaking red ruby that drew attention from everything else. Tears of joy were rolling down her face, the ruby reminded her of Hades and now, he would be hers and she would be his.

She pulled him into another passionate kiss while running her fingers through his jet black hair. He rolled so that she was on top of him and wrapped his arms around the small of her back. They knew for sure now that they would be together, always and forever.


	7. The Night Of Our Lives

Persephone basically jumped out of bed when she awoke to what could be the happiest day, and night, of her life. Later today she and Hades were finally going to get married. It had only been a week since Hades had proposed but it seemed like a lifetime of a wait.

She knew that she woke up earlier than usual today, but she had expected that. Apparently so did Ariel, because not two minutes after Persephone woke up, there was a small knock at her door that she identified as Ariel’s. Persephone went over and opened the door rather than call for Ariel to enter, for she feared that she might wake someone by calling. Ariel silently slipped in with a big smile on her face. “Oh thank goodness you’re awake! I was afraid if I came too early.”

Persephone smiled. “Oh, no. I always wake up early on important days.”

“I figured you would. So would you like to get ready?”

Persephone gave her a puzzled look. “But it’s before sunrise; the wedding is just before sunset. Do you really think it’ll take that long to get ready?”

Ariel nodded. “Of course it will! I have to make sure you look perfect and no one can help me because I am your only lady. And no men of any sort will be allowed in here today either. Plus, after I finish with you I have to get ready. We’ll probably also stop and talk about, things, along the way.”

Persephone nodded and understood. “Well, alright then. Let’s get me ready.”

* * *

 

Meanwhile Hades had been awake for quite some time. He normally got up right before dawn, but today he was very nervous. He sat in a black leather chair before his fireplace, the only source of light in his dark room, rubbing his hands together trying not to worry. He had no real worries about the wedding itself, he knew that was covered. It was the wedding night that he worried about. He and Persephone have yet to have that discussion. He knew about the obvious size difference between them, and he also knew that she was a virgin and this would be her first time. He was no virgin, that didn’t mean he really loved those girls either. This time it would be different for him, because now he had someone he wanted to spend the rest of his existence with. He has to be sure he doesn’t offend her or hurt her in anyway.

He looked at the cherry door that led to her room. He so badly wanted to walk in and discuss all of this with her right now, but Ariel had told him to not enter her room at all today because she would be getting Persephone ready. She was in no position to tell him what to do, and they both knew that when she said it, but he and she had been friends for a long time and as long as she gave him respect, he returned the favor.

So when she told him to stay out of Persephone’s chambers for the whole day he laughed and replied, “Alright, whatever you say.”

Hades got up from his chair before the fireplace and walked out of his bedroom. He didn’t need as much time as Persephone did to get ready, so to pass the time he would just make sure everything was ready and waiting for them.

The moment Hades stepped out of his door he saw Thanatos. Thanatos was the Gods of death and one of Hades’s only friends. He didn’t see Thanatos that often, but when he did it was for an important date and a very swift meet. This was one of those days.

“Good morning Hades. You’re up early.” Thanatos greeted.

Hades kept walking next to Thanatos towards the Grand Court room. “Yes. So are you.”

Once they were both far enough away from Persephone’s room Thanatos said what he couldn’t wait to say. “So you ready to get yourself a virgin?” Thanatos always loved to make Hades squirm. Hades was like a little brother to him and he loved to embarrass him as much as possible.

Hades stopped dead in his tracks. “What?!”

Thanatos smirked. “So tell me Hades, what’s your plan? Are you going to go gentle on her, or do you want to make her scream and crumble beneath you in pain and pleasure?”

Fire burned within Hades. The thought of anyone talking about Persephone that way made him furious.

Thanatos saw the fire in Hades’s eyes and backed off immediately. “Whoa, Hades, relax. You know I’m only teasing you right?”

Hades glared at him in such a way that Thanatos felt intimidated by him for once. “Don’t ever talk about Persephone that way! Ever!”

Thanatos nodded in an understanding way. They continued on their walk. “You really love her don’t you? She’s not like the others.”

“Of course I love her. I wouldn’t be doing this if I didn’t love her.”

Thanatos looked at Hades all of a sudden. “Have you two even talked about this?” Hades said nothing. Thanatos’s eyes widened. “When were you planning on talking about this?! You know that she isn’t one of the Nymphs that anyone can have their way with.”

“Of course I know that!”

“So when were you going to talk about it?”

“Tonight.”

Thanatos sighed. “I swear Hades. Sometimes you do not make sense.”

It was Hades’s turn to sigh. “We might not even do anything tonight. She’s so timid and fragile. When I see her, I always fear that I might see her in the same state that she was in when I found her.”

“When she was attacked by Apollo.” It was a statement and not a question.

“Yes.” They got quiet for a moment.

“You know, Hades, since she is a virgin she is completely innocent to the, negative, things of sex. You could teach her that it is meant for love, not just something men do to for their own amusement.”

Hades couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of that.”And besides, I know you’ll want what’s best for her and you will listen to her. If she wants to stop, I know you will. You and Persephone both have nothing to fear.”

Sometimes Hades wanted to throw Thanatos into a river and others, he wanted to praise him for being so wise. “Thank you brother. I’ve never thought about that.”  
Thanatos gave Hades a small smile. “You’re welcome, brother.”

* * *

 

Hours have gone by; the sun was now a little past the mid sky.

Persephone was now bathed and had some make up on to make her look even more extravagant than she already was. She was now standing on a stool watching Ariel run all around her finishing up the dress.

The dress. The dress was so beautiful. It was the whitest thing she had ever seen. She didn’t even run her hands along the bodice in fear of getting it dirty. It was a strapless dress with a sweet heart neck line. The bodice was decorated with white pearls forming a floral type pattern. Along her waist was a white sash with white flowers and more pearls. The skirt flared out, not like one of those poufy dresses, but just enough to give it a very charming shape. There were two layers to the skirt. There was the actual white bottom, and then there was a lace that went over it. Once again, the lace was decorated with pearls forming flowers.

It was positively the most beautiful outfit she had ever seen. “There! All done with the dress! Now all I have to do is some touch-ups and you hair.”

“I actually have a hair style in mind if you could do it for me.” Persephone said meekly.

“And what would that be?”

Persephone got off of the stool and walked around to the vanity. “If you could pull these two stands back,” Persephone gestured to the front sides of her hair. “And braid them and then leave the rest alone, that would be great.”

“Could I possibly put in some pearls while I’m at it?”

Persephone smiled. “Yes that would be lovely.”

Ariel studied her face. “What’s wrong Persephone? Your mind seems to be elsewhere.”

Persephone didn’t even try to hide her emotions. “I’m scared Ariel. I’m terrified. You know I’ve never done anything like this before. I’ve barley seen a male before I met Hades. My mother never gave me the, talk. I only knew about a woman’s cycle a few weeks prior to when I first had mine. I didn’t even know how babies were made until a year ago! My mother told me it is a horrible experience. It would be very painful and evil. They were only after the one thing I could never replace. My innocence. They would never care for me. They just want to penetrate me and go on their way. She said it was evil and they never care for the woman, it’s-“

“It’s something that happened to me.” Ariel interrupted. Tears started to form in Persephone’s eyes. Ariel handed her a handkerchief. “Don’t you dare ruin my work.”

Ariel half smiled.

“I’m so sorry Ariel. I know I shouldn’t be complaining, especially not to you.”

Ariel shook her head. “Your mother isn’t completely wrong. In my case it was something painful and evil. It was penetration. Five drunken men would find me, corner me, and rape me. Four of them would grab an arm or a leg and spread me out on the ground while the fifth would do that to me. When he was done they would rotate. It lasted for hours at a time, but it felt like decades. I would scream and yell in pain, and they would laugh. Once they were all done they would leave me cold and naked on the forest floor.” Ariel took a breath. Tears started to form in her eyes that made her look even younger than fifteen. “What you and Hades have, it’s different and good. It’s love. It’s something I never got until the afterlife.” Ariel smiled when she thought of Daniel. “Hades will take care of you and never hurt you. If he did, he’d have a long line of people who’d want to kill him somehow.”

Persephone gave a meek smile at Ariel’s attempt to lighten the dark mood that seemed to overtake the room. “How are you and Daniel?”

“Daniel doesn’t know about my past yet. I haven’t worked up the courage yet to tell him. He knows something is going on with me though. He can tell. He knows to never surprise me or scare me, even if he’s playing. He never touches me unless I make the first move. I guess I should tell him eventually though. He needs to know.” Ariel shook her head and when she stopped she had a big nervous smile on her face. “Okay now let’s get you ready for your wedding!”

And with that, Ariel grabbed Persephone’s brush and started to smooth out her long golden hair.

* * *

 

Everything was in order in the Grand court room, and the wedding was going to start in about ten minutes. Hades, dressed in a black suit, hair slicked back, and clean shaven, paced nervously. Thanatos was calmly sipping on the red wine. He eventually calmed Hades down enough to stop pacing. He said. “You know you are creating a draft right? As if it wasn’t cold enough for Persephone down here.”

For some odd reason that had been enough to stop Hades from pacing. Thanatos just shrugged.

Daniel walked into the room exclaiming, “Five minutes!” Thanatos stood up and adjusted his suit as well as Hades’s. Hades swallowed a nervous gulp. Thanatos chuckled at him. “Be calm brother, it’ll all be fine.”

Before Hades knew it the music started up and Thanatos pushed Hades back to where he needed to stand for the ceremony. “Deep breaths,” was all he said.  
But Hades didn’t need to take in a deep breath, the moment Persephone and all her wonder stepped in before him, He sucked in so much air he thought his lungs would burst.

She glanced nervously around the room. She had never thought that so many people would have shown up. Granted a lot of them must have been servants. She scanned the room and saw Ariel standing next to Daniel. Daniel gave her a wide smile and Ariel gave her a nod of reassurance. She saw Alex, but his face was neutral.

Finally her eyes rested on Hades. He was so beautiful. She never thought that she would think a man was beautiful, and yet here she was, starring at the most beautiful man in existence.

His thoughts were the same to her. She was the most beautiful girl, no, woman, He’d ever laid eyes on.

When she got to the altar and stood before him, all of her nerves were gone. She had never felt so safe and secure in all her life.

Thanatos cleared his throat in a way of telling them to save it for later. They both turned to him in unison. “I’m Thanatos.” He greeted Persephone. “We haven’t been fully introduced in all of your weeks of staying here.”

She gave him a bright smile. “I’m Persephone.”

He nodded. “Now, let’s get on with the show.”

They both said their vows and their “I do’s”, people drank wine and danced. Truthfully Hades and Persephone couldn’t care less about the rest of the wedding. They’d rather be alone in his chambers right now. Thanatos knew this and smirked.

He had a long stride to his walk and held his head high. When he got to where the two of them were standing he whispered to them. “You two crazy love birds can leave anytime you want. I can keep the rest of them busy for the night.”

Persephone’s face slightly reddened at his “love birds” remark but thanked him for saying that they could leave. Hades turned and nodded to Thanatos before disappearing. Thanatos was about to say to Hades “Don’t break the bed too much”, but because of today’s earlier comments, he held his tongue and just nodded in reply.

* * *

 

They were both silent on the way to his chambers. Neither one of them looked at the other full on until they got to the door. In one swift movement Hades scooped Persephone into his arms and waltzed into his, no their, room.

Persephone squealed in delight and circled her arms around his neck as he spun her around before setting her gently on the ground. They looked into each other’s eyes, their chests rising and falling in unison. However, they both looked at the bed too, and an instant wave of nervousness crashed on them both.

Hades cleared his throat. “I, uh, think we should discuss this.” He gestured to them and the bed.

“I agree.” She avoided his eyes.

He gave a shy smile. He gestured to the bed. “Please, sit.”

She did as she was told and then he sat down a foot away from her, but still aimed towards her. “I guess we should start with… How much do you know about, sex?”

She bit her lip. “I know its how things reproduce. Men have one part and girls have another and when you put those two things together a child is made.” She squirmed under his stare. “It can be a way of showing love, or it can be an attack.” She stopped. “That’s all I know.” She smiled sheepishly.

Hades sighed. This is gonna be harder than I thought. Hades thought. “Well what you said is not wrong, but there is a lot more to it than that.” She nodded. He noticed that her face was in the same expression as when she wanted to learn, so he continued. “Yes men and women have very different parts. And when a man inters a woman that is what is known as sex. It has many different names for it, but I do prefer to just call it what it is. Sex. Or, in our case, more like, love making.”

She nodded. “Now people can’t just jump into it, they need to work themselves up to it. In ways such as kissing or touching each other in nice ways.”

She gave him a confused look. “How so?”

“Well I’ll show you. But first, I want you to know what I’ll do and why I’ll do it.” She nodded. “Right now if we jumped right into it, it could be very painful for you. Neither one of us wants that. So to make it less painful, or not at all, I would kiss you and caress you in very sexual ways. Ways that you’ve never been touched before and it may seem strange at first, but I promise I will do no harm to you. And if you want to stop, just say the word.” She nodded. “Are you ready my flower?”

She took a shaky breath and nodded. “Yes, I am.”

“Alright. We will take it slow and easy. If and when you’re ready, that’s when we can pick up speed.” She nodded.

He scooted towards her on the bed and caressed her face as he pulled her into a kiss, undoing her hair as he did. The kiss itself wasn’t very different from their others, except for one thing. The kiss was leading to something bigger and better, and it was their first private kiss as a married couple. The kiss was also gentle and soft, nothing about it was rushed and they didn’t worry of being found out.

By the time the kiss was done her hair was free from its style and had no more pearls in it. He had taken off all of her jewelry and he was free of his jacket and tie. He knelt before her in his trousers and white shirt, slipping off her white heels and his black shoes.

He gestured for her to stand up. She did so and turned around so that he could undo the buttons and zipper of her dress. She felt so much lighter without the dress on her, granted the dress didn’t weigh a lot, but she still felt lighter. She now stood before him in her white corset and underwear. He looked at her up and down and she didn’t feel uncomfortable under his stare. He then slipped off his shirt and he took her breath away.

His chest was large and she could see the power and strength that it held. He was pale from his lack of sun but it did not diminish his beauty. She noticed a few scars on his chest. Probably from earlier battles she thought. Hades nodded letting her know she was right.

He then slipped off his trousers leaving only his underwear on so that they stood on even ground. She allowed herself to look down at his large bulge under his underwear. She had no clue what it was and how to use it. She looked back up to him with a questioning face. “That is how sex works.” He gestured down.

“Eventually, that will go inside of you.”

“But, how?”

“Very carefully.” That was all he replied.

She nodded.

He stoked her hair and caressed her face. “You are so beautiful, my queen.” He purred in her ear. She smiled at his comment. It made her pleased to be a queen, but not a queen in general. Hades’ queen.

He gently laid her down on the bed crouched on top of her. His knees on either side of her curvy hips, while his hands where next to her shoulders. She looked at him with slight fear in her eyes but at the same time her eyes where telling him to keep going. Are you afraid? He asked her telepathically. A little. She replied. He gave her a smile. “Don’t be.” He whispered.

He brought his lips down onto hers in a gentle and passionate kiss while he paced his hands on her waist and held her up to be closer to him. She slipped her arms around his neck and held tightly on to him. He reached behind her and started to undo her corset. As he did so he made sure that he was watching her face, to make sure that she was okay.

Once he was done undoing it, he gave her one more look to see what she wanted to say. Do it she said. He gently pulled off her corset and threw it to the side, exposing her large smooth round breasts. He let his gaze linger on them for a while as he caressed her flat stomach.

Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest she felt as if it would burst. She knew they had barley gotten started too. She took some deep breaths, her bare chest rising and falling as she did.

He brought his lips down to her chest and trailed kisses all over her breasts, the whole time making eye contact with her. She brought her hands to his strong shoulders and held onto him tightly. He cupped her breasts with his hands and brought his face up to kiss her again. As they got further into the kiss he brought his hands down to her butt and gently squeezed. She gave a surprised squeal and smiled against his lips.

He then gripped her underwear and slid it off of her and tossed it aside, leaving her completely exposed. He looked into her eyes; they were wide but not afraid. He then slid his own off. Now they were completely naked and exposed.

Her eyes widened even more when she saw Hades’s part. She had absolutely had no clue how that was going to fit into her. Hades smiled sheepishly at her face. “Yeah, I know.” He paused. “There is still something I have to do to make you more ready. May I?” He knew that if he did not stretch her out she would bleed and have a very painful experience.

She nodded. He looked down at her woman hood and before he could think not to, he slowly pushed his index finger inside of her. Persephone sucked in a startled breath and clenched up all around him. “Does it hurt?”

She shook her head while biting her lip. “Tell me what you’re feeling.” Hades commanded softly, his finger still inside.

“I feel surprised. I never have experienced anything like this. It doesn’t hurt so much as feel uncomfortable. Is that bad?”

“No it’s not bad. In fact that’s great. Just relax and it won’t feel so different anymore.”

She nodded and took in a couple of breaths and soon she relaxed around him. He was so able to fit in three of his fingers through repeating this process. She was now ready for him completely.

He withdrew his fingers and looked her dead in the eyes. “Okay Persephone, this is the point of no return. Once I do what I’m about to do, you will no longer be a virgin. Once it’s done, it’s done. Are you absolutely certain that you want to do this?”

With no hesitation she reached up and pulled him onto her lips. When the separated she whispered, “Please, make me yours, all yours.”

He smiled. “No need to beg my sweet flower. Just say the word and I’ll do it.”

She smiled back. “I’m ready, do it.”

He made sure she had a good grip on his shoulders and in one simple movement he entered her. She sucked in her breath and bit her lip to keep from crying out.

Hades noticed this.

“No, no. Don’t’ hold it in; you have to let me know where you are.”

She nodded and let out her shaky breaths. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly while her heart went one hundred miles an hour. “Keep going.” She managed to choke out.

He cupped her breasts once more and eased into her even more. Each time he moved she let out a small moan of mostly pleasure. He knew it wasn’t hurting her, it just all felt so strange and it was good that she was voicing it. Pretty soon he was completely in her, and was ready to start going at it. Her fingers griped his shoulders very tightly and she nodded for him to go. He gently moved their hips together rocking her up and down on the bed. Pretty soon he was going on full out thrusts and she would moan in the most sensual way. It was all music to his ears.

He then started to feel his climax approaching and he started going harder and faster, rocking their hips together. As he did this he studied her face and knew that she was almost there too. He noticed that every time he would thrust her breasts would jump up and down. He brought his face down and started kissing and sucking her soft breasts. As he did that he thrusted a few more times and she let out a very sexual moan. That did it for them both. His seed exploded inside of her and she let in a huge gasp as her whole body shook.

He rolled over taking himself out of her and collapsed next to her. He never felt more exhausted in his life. She took all his energy away. He knew the feeling was mutual. He gazed upon her face next to him. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open. He reached up and caressed her cheek. She fluttered her emerald eyes open; once again she took his breath away. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered. She gave a tired smile and replied. “I could say the same to you.”

He scooted as close to her as he could and draped his arm over her body. She pressed her head and chest against his chest, and folded her arms between them. He grabbed the covers and draped it over them, remembering it was a little cold to her.

“I love you Persephone.” He said kissing her tangled hair.

She smiled and kissed his chest. “I love you too, Hades.”


	8. A Secret To Tell

Early in the next morning two of the shades approached the surface of the world. Hades had assigned them to gather the fruits of the upper world for Persephone when she was close to running out. She now had only a few more days of food supply, and they knew that they better get a move on if they didn’t want any trouble from Hades. However, when they got to the top of the tunnel and up onto the surface, they were found in shock. The whole land, as far as the eye can see, was covered in ice and snow. Trees had no leaves and all the sky had a cloud over it, blocking out Helios’s sunlight. No animals were to be seen.

They looked at each other not knowing what to do. The blonde, Chloe, spoke first. “Alexia? What is all this? What are we going to do?”

The raven haired girl replied, “I have no clue. What happened here?”

From behind them a voice spoke. “I’ll tell you what happened.” Startled, they both turned around gasping. The thin young man smiled. “Forgive me for scaring you my ladies.” They nodded. “Ever since Demeter’s beloved daughter, Persephone, went missing, she has refused to give us her harvest. It has been like this for quite some time. Everyone is dying fast. It started out slow but then all growth just stopped.” He looked around at the land and shook his head. “You won’t find any food here; soon you won’t find any life either.” He looked very grim. “Everyone has kind of lost hope. We are now all waiting to finally get to come face to face with the dark lord himself.”

The two shades looked at each other, both having the same thoughts in their heads. Alexia spoke, “Well, thank you kind sir. I do hope things somehow turn out well for everyone.” He nodded in reply.

Chloe whispered to Alexia, “Hades is not going to take kindly to this. What do you think will happen when Persephone runs out of food? She can eat from the underworld, but then she can never leave. And we can’t let her grow weak, Hades won’t allow it.”

“I don’t know. We’ll need to bring this up with him immediately.” Turning to the young man Alexia said her farewell. “Goodbye sir.” He nodded as they went back into the underworld. Little did they know, he had heard every word they had said.

* * *

 

Persephone awoke to a sensation that she had always loved. Still wrapped up in Hades’s arms, she felt him stroking her soft hair. “Good morning, my Queen.” Hades purred into her ear.

She smiled and snuggled up closer to him. “Good morning, my King.”

“How did you sleep?”

“Amazingly well.”

“That is magnificent to hear.” He thought and then spoke again. “As much as I love being right here with you, I do believe that we should get ready for the day ahead.” Persephone groaned. “I do think that we should bathe before going out and about.”

Persephone looked up at him mischievously. “As in we, do you mean together, at the same time?”

“I think we can do that.” He gave her a sly smile which she returned.

“Alright.” She whispered sleepily, rubbing her eyes. “Go ahead and start the warm water, I don’t want to be cold.”

Hades chuckled and kissed her head, “Okay, my sweet.” And with that Hades rolled out of bed and walked naked to the bathroom. Persephone’s eyes widened at the sight. She had nearly forgotten that they were both still naked. Of course the moment she thought this she felt stupid considering that it was the day after their wedding night. What else were they to be clothed in but the skins they were born with?

A few minutes later he returned to her bedside, still naked. “Persephone,” He whispered stroking her hair, “The bath is ready.” She opened her eyes and almost jumped at the sight of him leaning over her. “Okay.” She purred stretching.

He held out his hand to her and waited for her to take it. She paused in her stretching and looked at his hand thinking about their state of dress. You know what Persephone? She thought to herself. He is your husband and you are his wife, and he has already seen and touched places of yours that you barely even knew existed. So just get out of bed, take his hand, and bathe with your incredibly handsome husband.

She threw back the covers and took his hand to stand up. His eyes bulged at the sight of her, and once again, so did his man hood. She didn’t look down at his member and he was thankful, but oddly disappointed. She walked slightly ahead of him, her hips swinging from side to side making him want her even more. Oh she knows she’s doing this now. Hades thought. I’ll show her a thing or two. And with that, he leaned forward and slightly spanked her butt. Persephone gasped while turning around to face him. “Hades!” She jokingly scolded. “How dare you, you should be ashamed!” Hades would have apologized at her remark, but when he saw her face turn red, he just smirked. “You are right.” Hades started, pulling her close. “I should be ashamed. But, I’m not.” And with that her took both of his hands and grabbed her butt lifting her off the ground. Her mouth opened in delighted shock. She wrapped her legs around him and pressed herself up against him.  
Hades continued to carry her to the streaming hot bath and gently lowered her in. He heard her sigh relief at the hot water and then he lowered himself in. As he closed his eyes to relax in the water, he felt her move one of her legs to his side and then turn and mount him. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful queen starring into his eyes. “My oh my.” Hades purred, “Well, what do we have here?” He snaked his arms around her waist. Even though she was trying to be sexy for him, he saw the red spread on her cheeks, neck, and chest. And with that he chuckled. “Persephone, you don’t have to do anything you are not comfortable with.”

“I am comfortable with you.” With that she pressed herself up against him and kissed him deeply. He let out a deep moan, feeling her body up against him.

Persephone took some pleasure in getting such a reaction out of him. She then adjusted herself to where he entered her with ease, since she was still stretched out from the night before. She bit her lip and slowly began to rock her hips on top of his. Hades let out another moan, “Oh, Persephone.”

* * *

 

Lord Hades sat in his throne room judging soul, after soul, after soul. Why in the world are there so many dead people? There must be a war that I haven’t heard of yet. I’ll have to look into it. “Next!” Hades called. To his surprise, two of his servants, Chloe and Alexia, entered. “What are you two doing here?”

They looked up to him fearfully. Chloe nudged Alexia, the braver one, forward. “My lord, Chloe and I went up to the surface to collect our queen’s food, but…” She stopped nervously. “There was no food up there.”

Hades sat up straighter. “What?”

“The earth was covered in ice and snow. A cloud covered the whole sky, blocking out Helios’s rays of sun. All the trees were bare, and not an animal was in sight. We met a young mortal boy. He said that this was Demeter’s doing. Ever since her daughter went missing she has neglected her duties all together. All the mortals are dying and have given up hope. They are just waiting to die.”

Hades swallowed. “Well, I suppose this explains why my work has been overflowing lately.”

“My lord,” Chloe stepped forward, “What are you going to do about our queen? She can eat the food of the underworld, but only if she stays here forever. She only has a few days left of the food from up there.”

“Yes.” Hades sighed. “That’ll be a discussion we’ll have very soon. Thank you, girls. You are dismissed.” They bowed and quickly left the grand room.

Hades sighed rubbing his temples to keep the oncoming head ache he was starting to receive away. “Next!” He called to the doors.

* * *

 

Persephone sat at her vanity brushing out her now dry gold hair. She thought of nothing but the ways Hades had touched her in the last day. She saw herself turn red as she remembered herself trying to be sexy for him, but he saw right through her. It’s amazing how much he knew her. He knew when she was nervous or sad, Lying or happy, how she ate and brushed her hair, how she felt like nothing to knock her down as she made pomegranate signifying their love, and when she is not herself.

A soft knock came to the door. “Come in Ariel!” Persephone called.

Ariel came bouncing in as her usual peppy self. Persephone, of course, knew exactly what they were going to talk about.

Before Persephone could get a word in Ariel rapidly exclaimed, “Oh my goodness! Persephone! How was last night? How do you feel? Tell me everything!” Ariel paused and turned red. “No wait, don’t tell me everything. Just, tell me… Tell me something!” Ariel bounced up and down. Persephone laughed and stood up to hug her.

“Oh Ariel, you never fail to make me happy.”

Ariel opened her mouth in shock but then it turned into a devious smile. “Well aren’t you in a very good mood this morning.”

Persephone laughed and turned red at what she was getting at. “Yes I am. And apparently, so are you.” Persephone led her over to the couch and we sat down in front of the fire Hades had started for me before he left to do his duties. “Last night was amazing Ariel! So much better than I ever thought something could feel.”

Ariel beamed. “Well I am so happy for you!”

For about an hour Persephone and Ariel had talked about their loves, each of them sharing wonderful moments that they had went through, whether they were sad, happy, embarrassing, funny, or romantic. At the end of it all, Ariel sighed.

“Ariel? What’s wrong?” Persephone asked, sensing that Ariel was thinking about something difficult.

Ariel took a deep breath. “I’ve decided that I am going to tell Daniel.”

“Oh.” Persephone was speechless. “W-When did you decide this?”

“Last night at your wedding. The way you and Hades look at each other was spectacular, and Daniel was looking at me the same way. From what I could tell that was the look of being completely in love with someone and having no secrets between them. I couldn’t look at Daniel that way and I felt awful for it. So last night after the wedding when he walked me to my room I told him that I wanted to talk to him tonight. He asked why I couldn’t just tell him what I wanted to talk about last night, and I said I needed time to think it through. He just nodded and bid me a good night.”

“I see. Do you know how you are going to explain all that to him?”

“No. that’s why I wanted a day to figure it all out. What should I say?” Ariel looked at Persephone with pleading eyes.

“I don’t know Ariel. You should just tell the truth. I wouldn’t beat around the bush with this topic. I would just say it and explain.”

Ariel nodded. “I guess you are right. I should just spit it out, and just tell him exactly what it is.” Ariel paused. “I’m really nervous Persephone. No, more than that, I’m scared. What will he think of me when he knows what happened to me?”

“Oh, Ariel. I don’t know. But, if he loves you like you say he does then there is no doubt in my mind that he will still accept you and love you. This might even make him love you more, because this new feelings of protectiveness will wash over him. You might never see another male again!” Persephone joked.

Ariel laughed, grateful for the lighter feeling in the room. “You are so right. Thank you Persephone!”

“You’re welcome.”

Ariel stood up and went for the door. “Well I better get on with my duties. I’ll stop by later today, if not then I will see you tomorrow morning.”

“Alright. Goodbye Ariel.”

“Goodbye, my queen.”

“Ariel.” She warned.

Ariel smiled. “Goodbye Persephone.”

* * *

 

Back on the upper world the young man was walking very quickly through the snow to Demeter’s temple. He was nearly blue by the time he had arrived. He stepped inside and shut the wooden doors. Thankfully, as he scanned the room, he was alone. But, only for the time being.

“Demeter! I need to speak with you immediately!” He yelled as loud as he could. No response. “Demeter I know you can hear me! Please answer me!” Again, no response.

He mustered up all the strength he had and called out as loud as he could.

“I know where Persephone is!”


	9. Collecting

“I know where Persephone is!”

The earth began to shake and heavy thunder rolled as new strong wind started to blow through the ice covered land. The boy knew that he had been heard by more than just one God, but only one showed up.

Demeter’s hair was thin and lost its radiant earth color, her skin was pale and old, but it was her eyes than had really changed. They were no longer their earth brown, but a gray that showed weeks of sadness and tears.

“What did you say boy?” Her voice hadn’t changed though. It was still demanding and unforgiving as it always had been.

He scoffed. “I’m fifteen years old Lady Demeter, I’m hardly a boy.”

She had no patience for this, and neither did the Zeus by the sound of lightning striking nearby. “WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER BOY?!”

He had noticed his mistake and shrunk away. “F-Forgive me Lady Demeter!” He put his hands up to block his face from being struck. “I overheard some shades today. Persephone is in the underworld.”

Demeter flinched. “What? Are you certain?”

“I was taking a walk to try to find food for my family when I came across two young girls, the closer I got I realized that they were shades. I was about to turn back when I overheard them wondering where all the food was. I explained them our conundrum and then they talked about Lord Hades not liking this. I was curious why, but I did not interrupt for fear that they might stop, so I just listened harder. They said something like that Lady Persephone only had a few days left on food until she would have to eat from the underworld, and that Hades won’t let her grow weak for lack of sustenance. She’ll have to eat the food of the Underworld eventually. That’s all I know.”

Demeter shook, close to tears. “Oh. My baby. My poor sweet Persephone!” Demeter Vanished right before his eyes, just as quickly as she had shown up.

* * *

 

“Zeus! We need to get Persephone out of the underworld right now!!!”

Zeus sighed rubbing his temples. “Demeter you know I cannot do that. She is in Hades’s realm; I cannot force him to do anything concerning his realm or whoever is in it. We all know this.”

“But she could be suffering this very moment! Hades had probably kidnapped her after she ran off from Apollo! Who knows what he has done to her in these past weeks! She’s probably cold and locked up in a cell only to be visited at night and made as a sex slave for him!”

Zeus had nearly struck her but stopped himself at the last second. “You will not talk about Hades that way! We know how we feel about him and he is our brother, and we both know he is not that type of God. Do not let those mortal rumors get the best of you Demeter!” He starred into her fearful eyes with his fiery gold ones. “Besides, we both heard the boy. The nymphs were looking for food for her and they said that Hades wouldn’t like it that she didn’t have food there from the upper world. So it’s obvious that he hasn’t forced her to stay yet, at least not by bounding her by eating.”

Demeter seemed to relax at his last words, but only a little bit. “We are going to get her out of the underworld now or so help me-“

“Or so help you what? It is out of my control Demeter!”

She shook her head. “Not out of mine. I will get my daughter back one way or another! Do you think the earth is bad now? Just wait, I will make it so horrible that even Olympus freezes over!”

Zeus thought hard for a moment. “I will send Hermes down there to talk with Hades in the morning. I will not promise you anything Demeter, but it is the best I can do.”

Demeter hugged him. “Oh thank you Zeus!” He didn’t return the affection.

* * *

 

A sharp knock at the door pulled Persephone from her train of thoughts. “Come in!” She called standing up. She was surprised to see Hades open the door. “Hades, you don’t have to knock. These are our rooms.”

He shrugged shutting the door. “I know. I just like to give you your privacy.”

Persephone smiled. “Well, thank you.” He nodded. “What’s on your mind, Hades?”

“We have a problem my sweet.” He took her hands and led her to sit down on the bed. Still holding her hands he explained. “We are running out of food in the underworld for you to eat. I sent two of our servants,” Persephone loved the way how he said our instead of my, “to go gather more food for you from the upper world, but,” he hesitated, “There is no food up there.”

“What do you mean?”

“The whole planet is covered in ice and snow. Nothing is growing up there. I am sad to say that it is Demeter’s doing. She refuses to work as long as you’re missing.” Hades wouldn’t meet her eyes, for fear of what she would say.

“Is that why your work has been so abundant lately? No food can grow so everyone is dying?” Hades nodded. “This is all my fault.” Tears started to form in Persephone’s eyes.

“Hey. No! This is not your fault, this is Demeter’s doing. She just refuses to work.”

“But she would be working if I was there, none of these people would be dying because of starvation!”

Hades couldn’t deny her point. She started to sob and he pulled her into his arms. “Do you want to go?”

“No! Of course not! I want to stay here with you.” She choked out between sobs.

“Then don’t. You can eat the food of the underworld and stay here forever with me.”

Persephone pulled away from his embrace. “But I can’t. I will not let these innocent people die because of me. I must return to her and right all the wrongs she has caused.”

“I cannot stop you from going, but I can only beg you to stay. Please, Persephone, stay with me.”

“You know deep down that I have to go.”

He nodded meeting her eyes sadly. Persephone leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. “I will come back, my love.”

He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deeper kiss. “When?” He asked when they broke apart.

“I don’t know.”

“Then please, stay with me one more night, and then I’ll help you leave in the morning.”

Persephone took a moment to think about it. “Alright.”

They gave each other a sad smile and pulled each other into their last night of love, for a while.

* * *

 

Ariel paced nervously in her room trying to rehearse her lines last minute until a gentle knock came at her door.

She hesitated once she got to the door but opened it slowly to reveal Daniel standing at the other end.

All of her planned dialogue flew out the window, leaving her speechless.

Daniel cleared his throat, “May I come in?”

“O-Of course,” Ariel stuttered making room for him to enter, “Just take a seat.” She gestured to her couch before the fire place.

“Alright.” Daniel replied.

They both took their seats and starred into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“Look Daniel I-“Ariel started to play with her hair.

“Stop.” He put his hand up. “I can tell you’re nervous Ariel. I don’t want you to be. So whatever you have to say, please, just say it.”

Ariel took a deep breath and put down her hair.

“You know you can tell me anything, Ariel. I love you.” Ariel teared up when he said those three words, for fear that that may be the last time she’ll hear them from him. He moved to caress her cheek, but she jumped up.

“I was raped!”

His hand froze in mid air and his eyes got big. “By who?” He could barely make it audible.

Without turning back to face him she replied, “It was when I was still alive, they are all in Tartarus now.”

“They?” Daniel felt like something got caught in his throat and no matter how many times he swallowed, he couldn’t clear it.

A tear rolled down Ariel’s cheek when she nodded.

Ariel sat back down next to him, ready to explain the first time it happened. “I was walking down the dirt path to my home, after a long day of work; goose bumps appeared on my arms. I said to myself ‘Oh my, I’ll just have to walk back and get it.’ The whole time thinking, it’s not a far walk; really, it’ll just double the time it takes me to get home, oh well.”

Ariel risked a glance in Daniel’s direction. Instantly she regretted it, because of the look in his eyes. But, she continued.

“I walked back and grabbed the shall with no issues. But when I was walking home the second time…” Ariel stopped and took a deep breath. “I came across a group of five men. They lived in the same village as me, but I never got to know them. You know me… the shy girl.” Ariel tried to make a joke but it never reached her face.  
“They gave whistles and what not, but that was kind of what the men did around there. They approached me and started flirting, I’ve never heard flirts before then so that’s what I had assumed. But, one of them got too close for comfort and that’s when I smelled the wine and whiskey. They were all drunk and every inch of me was screaming for me to run, but I was told to remain calm in such situations and just get out of there.”

“ I bid them good night and started to walk home quickly, but one of them grabbed my arm and said something like, ‘Oh no, we can’t let a pretty girl like you walk home alone at night, who knows what could happen.’ I said that that was a kind offer, but I could manage on my own. They took it all the wrong way and started thinking that I had said something like that I claimed that they couldn’t help me and that I was too good for them and things like that.”

Ariel took a deep breath. “That’s when it all really started. One of them pushed me down and said, ‘come on men, let’s show her how great we are.’ They all cheered as I begged for them to just leave me alone. I felt myself start to cry as they all crouched around me. I could only see their dark silhouettes occasionally lit up by the moon light. All I smelt was whiskey and all I heard was their drunken laughter.” Ariel started to tremble.

“Four of them held me down on the ground, while their leader,” Ariel bit her lip, “Undid his pants.” She heard Daniel’s breath grow louder and deeper. She couldn’t risk looking at him right now.

“I was yelling and flailing around so much, trying to get away, that they slapped me, and gagged me. The leader lifted up my skirts and got on top of me. I didn’t even know fully what was going to happen until the damage had already been done. I’ve always been innocent. But in that moment, I felt like I was on fire and that I was going to be split in half. I screamed so loud, and they thought that I liked it!” Ariel was now shaking and tears ran freely down her face. “After he got off of me, I started to think, ‘thank goodness it’s over!’ but it was far from over.”

“Each of them had taken their rounds at me and what felt like an eternity later, they finally left me lying there, bloody and bruised. Once I was sure they had left for good, I ran home as quickly as I could. Everyone was already asleep so I just drew a hot bath and cleaned up. I went to sleep and never told them. If anyone knew, I would have been disgraced. That happened to me five times. Each was a little different but all horrible none the less.” She risked looking into his eyes for the first time since she started. He mirrored her sorrow in his dark pupils. Ariel started to shake uncontrollably and she choked out sobs.

“D-Do y-you still l-love me Daniel?” Ariel managed to choke out.

“What?” He starred into her eyes.

“Do you still love me even though I’m not pure? I’m filthy and have been used and I killed them all!”

Daniel looked at her shocked.

Ariel saw his look and explained. “After the fifth time I couldn’t take it anymore and I killed them all. The town found out and had me executed the next day. Hades knew my story before I had even made my full appearance in the room. He protected me from going into Tartarus along with them.”

Ariel looked at him with pleading eyes. “I need to know! Do you still love me?”

Daniel hesitantly scooted closer to her and wiped a tear from her cheek with the back of his hand. “Oh Ariel, of course I still love you.” Ariel cried harder and leaned into his arms into a hug.

“Thank you so much!”

“Ariel, nothing could change the way I feel about you. I now realize how strong you really are. You survived through so much, but I still want to protect you, through everything.” Daniel leaned down to her level and gently brushed his lips against her’s. “Is this okay?” He asked making sure what he was doing wasn’t anything she didn’t want.

She responded by pulling him closer to her. “Yes.”

They stayed in their tight embrace for the rest of the night.

* * *

 

Early the next morning Lord Hades was sitting on his throne in the dark room, thinking about what all he dreaded doing that very day. Today he and his beloved wife, Persephone, would part for who knows how long.

Hades sighed sinking even lower into his chair, wishing that there was something he could do to stop everything that was happening.

A sudden gust of air whipped into the room leaving behind a thin young man. His skin shined like gold along with his hair, while his eyes had traces of mischief in them.

“Hermes?” Hades asked befuddled. “What are you doing here?”

“I, um…” Hermes cleared his throat while standing a little straighter. “I came under orders of Zeus… for Persephone.”

Hades straightened up in his own chair. “I see.”

“Please Lord Hades, send her back. We won’t cause you any more trouble than there needs to be.”

Hades shook his head. “No trouble at all Hermes. I was actually going to send her back today anyway.”

“Oh good,” Hermes started to smile, “Wait, what? I thought you kidnapped her?”

“What?” Hades made a sharp sound.

Hermes started to back away. “I meant no insult Lord Hades! It’s just what I heard from Demeter when she sent me.”

“Oh, Demeter.” Hades sighed pinching the ridge of his nose.

“Is that not correct?”

“It’s a long story. But, just know that she came here of her own free will.”

“Interesting.” Hermes looked around the gloomy room. “Well, as much as I would love to stay and chat for all eternity, I do have a job to do, and that is collecting Persephone.”

“Alright.” Hades said getting up from his chair. “I’ll go collect her, just, wait here. We don’t want you stumbling into trouble.”

Hermes laughed nervously. “No problem.”

Hade walked back to his chambers expecting to find Persephone still lying in bed asleep, but the bed was empty of her presence. He checked the bathroom and anywhere else in their chambers she might be, but she was nowhere to be found. He looked around anxiously looking for Ariel, until he ran into Thanatos.

“Thanatos, brother, do you know where Persephone is?”

Thanatos chuckled. “Lost track of your little mate now have you? And this early in the morning, wow!”

“I swear Thanatos! If you know where she is and you don’t tell me, I will be rather upset.”

“Relax Hades. She woke up not long ago. I passed her on the way to her garden. We talked for a while and then she went on her way.”

Hades patted Thanatos’s shoulder. “Thank you brother!”

“And please Hades,” Thanatos gave him and exasperated look, “Don’t mess up her garden, I look forward to eating those fruits.”

“Why would I- THANATOS!”

Thanatos walked off snickering. “See you later Hades.”

Hades gave a low growl in Thanatos’s direction and turned to go to the garden.

Hades burst into Persephone’s garden room startling her.

Persephone scrambled to her feet. “Oh Hades, you scared me!” She placed her hand over her heart.

“Forgive me. I was looking for you and I got a little anxious.”

Persephone smiled nervously. “Yeah, well, I’ve been here… gardening.”

“Yes, Thanatos told me.”

Persephone’s eyes widened. “He what?!”

“He told me that you were gardening.” Hades gave her a confused look.

“Oh! Right. My apologies, Hades. My head isn’t very clear today.”

“I see. Well it looks like you will have your departure sooner than I thought. Hermes is here to collect you.”

“Oh, alright. Well, I guess I’m ready then.”

Hades held out his arms to her. “Come here.” He called out gently. She happily obliged to his command. He held her tightly in his arms and kissed her head. “I love you, My sweet flower, My Queen, My Love, My Light, My Persephone.”

Persephone giggled. “Hades!” She wiped a tear off her face. He took this chance to pull her into a long kiss. When they both pulled back they sighed in unison. “Well, I guess I should be heading off now.”

Hades nodded taking her hand in his walking her back to the throne room.

* * *

 

“Oh good! You are here! I was starting to worry.” Hermes exclaimed when he saw Persephone.

Persephone gave him a sweet smile. “Yes. I just had to tend to my garden before I left.”

“Oh, I see. Well are you ready to go home?”

This is my home. Persephone thought.

I know. Hades replied to her. She turned and looked at him. Let’s just hope that one day you can call it your home forever.

Persephone nodded to Hermes. “Wait! There is one thing I still have to do before we leave, Hermes.”

“What’s that Persephone?”

Persephone turned back to Hades. “This.” She took out six Pomegranate seeds from the hidden pocket of her dress.

Hades looked at them confused. “Persephone? What are you doing with those?”

Before anyone could question her further she threw them into her mouth and swallowed them.

The last thing she heard was Hades screaming, “Persephone no!” as he caught her in his arms and the world went dark.


	10. A Decision Is Made

When Persephone awoke, she felt the sensation of someone brushing her hair. She moaned in a delighted pleasure. “Hades?” she whispered, opening her eyes.

“Oh Persephone!” Hades leaned down and captured her in his arms in a tight embrace. ”I’m so relieved to see you awake.”

“Awake?” Persephone questioned. “How long have I been asleep?”

“Two days. I haven’t left your side at all.” His eyes sparkled up at her.

Persephone smiled, and when she sat up she noticed for the first time noticed the room she was in. It was very large with a light pink color with a floral design all over it. Everything about it suggested spring and innocence. She turned back to Hades. “Why are we in my old room at Olympus?”

“This is where you’ve been resting until the side effect of the, uh, spell wore off.”

“Spell?”

He looked at her quizzically. “Persephone, what is the last thing you remember right now?”

Persephone thought back to her latest memory, she looked at Hades and reddened as she looked down.

Hades smiled, “I see. Well,” he cleared his throat, “You will remember everything else as we go through the day. The memories don’t take that long to come back, it’s just because of the sleep.” He sighed. “You ate six Pomegranate seeds. Do you remember now that I mentioned it?” She nodded. “When you ate them you lost consciousness. Hermes and I got you up here as quickly as we could. I would have just kept you in the underworld and tended to you there, but Hermes was hysterical and so we got you up here.”

“Does my mother know I’m here?”

“She will in a few minutes. Zeus, Hermes and I all agreed not to tell her until you were up and well. We did manage to get her to refrain from causing any more damage to the earth.”

Hades continued. “When I started to brush through your hair, you started to stir so I called for Hermes to go gather Demeter and Zeus. They’ll be here soon.” He sighed. “I missed you so much Persephone. I was fearful for how long you would be asleep.”

Persephone caressed his cheek. “I’m here now, love.” He leaned in, and ever so gently he moved his lips against her’s. As the kiss went on he parted her lips with his tongue and teased her until she did the same.

The door burst open and Persephone jumped back, startled, to see a tear stricken face that used to be beautiful and golden. She barely even noticed Zeus and Hermes trailing slightly behind. “Mother?” Persephone gasped.

Demeter ran to her and crushed her in her arms. “Persephone! I’ve missed you so much!”

“Yes. I’m here now mother, its okay.” Persephone tried to gasp for air but couldn’t get any because of how tightly her mother had her grip on her. Hades, Persephone thought, please tell my mother to let go, I can’t breathe! Persephone coughed.

“Demeter, I think you should let go of Persephone, She can’t breathe.” Hades demanded in one of his softer tones.

Demeter let go of Persephone all at once and looked at Hades with a burning fury in her eyes. “You! You kidnapped my daughter! How dare you!” Hades stood as tall and as intimidating as he could starring down at Demeter with a straight face. “What did you do to her?!”

“I gave her a home.”

“That is the biggest load of crap I’ve ever heard! Persephone is a young and innocent goddess and you expect me to believe that you just gave her a new home?! You probably raped her and made her your sex slave, you sick bastard!”

“Mother stop it! He didn’t rape me, he was kind to me!” Persephone had to yell to be heard over her mother’s shrieks.

“See! You poisoned her mind too! You told her that what you were doing was fine and what she was supposed to do for you!”

“Mother stop! He didn’t rape me, because I chose to have sex with him!”

Demeter stopped cold in her tracks and Zeus stepped forward. “You what?” Zeus asked carefully.

Persephone lifted up her left hand, showing off her ring. “Hades proposed to me and I said yes. We got married and consummated it.” Her face reddened a little but she didn’t stop. “We’ve been married for about a week now.” Demeter looked like she was about to faint.

Zeus turned to Hades. “Brother, is this all true?”

“Yes.”

Zeus cursed. Demeter looked at him with new tears covering her face, “What?”

Zeus sighed. “I can do nothing.”

“What! Can’t you overrule their marriage?”

“If it weren’t consummated yet, then maybe. But they are, and to make matters worse she ate Pomegranate seeds before she arrived here.”

Demeter turned to Persephone shocked. “You ate the food of the underworld?!” She turned to Hades. “You tricked her into eating those seeds!”

“No mother he didn’t! I ate them on my own accord, fully knowing about what would happen. I ate them two days ago when I was going to come up here. I passed out and I woke up a half hour ago.”

Demeter turned to Zeus. “She’s been here a whole two days and you didn’t tell me?!”

“I figured it would be for the best, so did Hades and Hermes.”

Demeter slumped down in a chair, defeated. “Well what are we going to do now?”

“You and I are going to first make the earth suitable for life again. Then we’ll talk.” Persephone said sliding off her bed.

Demeter looked up. “How did you know?”

“Hades told me. I didn’t want to come back here, but I wasn’t about to let all life on earth die because of me. You and I are going to fix the earth today and then once we are done we will talk about what is going to happen next.” She turned to Hades. “You can either go back and do your job in the underworld for the time being because your work is probably flooding, or you can stay in Olympus for now.”

“I’ll stay here for now.” he said eyeing Demeter. _I’ll wait for you here until you call me._

Persephone nodded. “Alright Mother,” Persephone said grabbing Demeter’s wrist. “Let’s go thaw out the world.”

* * *

 

Persephone sighed as she walked back into her room. A very long day working on the world drained her and she could barely stand. Gazing at the room she saw that Hades was asleep on her bed. She approached him stepping silently towards the bed, and when she got there she leaned down to caress his cheek.

He is so cute when he’s sleeping.

That’s what you think! Hades’s voice came into her head.

Before she could say anything Hades reached up, his arms circling around her waist, and quickly pulled her down on top of him, then he rolled over with her now on the bottom.

Just when she was about to say something, he planted his lips on her’s, and caressed her waist with his strong hands.

When he finally pulled his lips from her he sighed. “That’s much better. I was alone all day and now I finally have you in my arms again.” He purred as he leaned down and burying kisses in her neck.

Persephone giggled, stretching out her neck more for him. “You are so naughty Hades!”

He pulled up shrugging. “Whatever makes my queen happy.” He dove back down to her neck and caressed her stomach more.

Persephone reached up and started undoing his pants; he pulled back lifting one eyebrow. “I’m the naughty one? I’m just kissing you but you are going for something else.”

Persephone shrugged, “Whatever makes my king happy.”

He lunged back down on her, this time going for her lips and grabbing her butt. She squealed in delight. “It makes me very happy.”

* * *

 

The next morning all four of them were sitting in the main throne room. Discussing where Persephone was to go. She made her thoughts loud and clear that she wanted to live with Hades forever. Hades agreed with her. Demeter was going on and on about how she would make the world frozen again. Zeus was rubbing his temples just wanting to hurry up and come up with an agreement so he could go on with his day.

“Okay fine!” Zeus roared. “Persephone, you ate six Pomegranate seeds. Demeter wants you forever and so does Hades. So how about this? For six months you will stay with Hades and the other six you stay with your mother.”

They all glanced around at each other, unsure of what to say. Without saying anything they all looked back and Zeus and nodded in agreement.

“Good!” Zeus exclaimed. “Now since you two have been together now for a while Persephone, you will stay with your mother from now on until six months from now. Then Hades you get her for six months.” He turned to Demeter. “And you are not going to freeze the earth while she is gone. Got that!” She nodded hesitantly.

“Great! We are done here. Hades you may leave anytime you wish to.” Hades nodded. “Good! You are all dismissed.”

Demeter rushed away to Apollo to tell him of the news, but nobody knew where she was going. Hades and Persephone walked back to Persephone’s chambers to share their last goodbyes for awhile.

* * *

  
When they walked into her room he scooped her up immediately and carried her to the bed laying her down softly and then springing on top of her. “This is going to be the last time for a while so, forgive me if I’m rough, I just don’t want to let you go.” Hades whispered in her ears.

Persephone gripped his shoulders as he tore at her dress, throwing shreds off the bed. “No worries,” She whispered as her heart was going one hundred miles an hour. “Just give me everything you’ve got and I’ll do the same.”

“Deal.”

He finally managed to tear her dress away until she was in nothing but her corset and undergarment. He pulled at the string and they all unwound leaving her naked beneath him. He took off his own clothing and threw them all aside and soon he was naked on top of her.

He kissed and sucked on her breasts as he stroked her face down to her breasts and then further still down to her butt and woman hood. He moaned softly at his light touches, craving more. He saw this and then dared something they’ve yet to do.

When she felt it she gasped clamping her legs shut, arching her back upwards, and curling her toes into the sheets. He gently pushed her legs back open as he brushed his tongue over her again. She gripped the sheets moaning his names egging him on even more. After what seemed like an hour he lifted his head up and kissed her, feeling beyond content that he had raised such a reaction from her.

He brought himself on top of her again, but to his surprise she rolled them both over and she was now on top. She sat on his waist as she trailed kisses all over his face and chest. She started scooting lower and lower, and when he was about to take control again, her voice appeared in his head.

_My turn._

When her mouth circled his manhood he himself let out a gasp, shocked that his Persephone would go so far. She licked and kissed his manhood and she managed to fit him all into her mouth she could feel him become very hard. From earlier experience she knew that he was ready for them to be one.

She drew herself off of him and crawled back up to his face with a mischievous smile drawn on her face. With no words her pulled her down and rolled back over so he was on top once again. “That, My Love, was amazing.” He kissed on her neck and chest.

“My pleasure.” She purred.

With one swift movement he entered her and madly started thrusting into her. She moaned and it wasn’t long until he released his seed into her. They fell over next to each other gasping for air. The room felt hot and moist to them. He stroked her face and whispered sweet things into her ear. They soon fell asleep in their warm embrace.


	11. Pain Without Love

“Oh it is absolutely horrible Apollo!” Demeter shrieked. “All of our years of hard work is gone! Just like that! All because of good timing for my retched brother, Hades!”

“Hold on a moment. So let me get this straight. When Persephone ran off, Hades found her, long story short, they got married and consummated it, and now she has eaten the food of the underworld and has to stay down there forever. But, because of your behavior, she can stay up here for half of the year, and then she spends it with him for the other half?”

“That is correct.” Demeter huffed.

“Are you sure there is nothing we can do about this?” Apollo pressed. To Demeter, he looked like an innocent young man who just wanted to see if there was anything he could do. But she couldn’t be more wrong.

“I am certain Apollo. As much as I want to change this, as much as I despise Hades and threaten Zeus, there is a line that I dare not cross when it comes to both of them.” Demeter teared up. “I just can’t believe my little girl isn’t innocent anymore. It pains me to think of what all they’ve done.”

Apollo scratched his head. “Well, knowing Persephone and what all you taught her, they probably didn’t do that much.”

“Well knowing Hades, he probably did everything anyway and had her learn as they went.” She grimaced. “Well, I’m sorry Apollo. There is no more that we can do. Persephone and Hades are married now, and I wouldn’t dare do anything to change that.”

Apollo nodded. “It’s alright Demeter.” He cooed to her guiding her out his chambers.

Demeter turned to him before closing the door. “I’m sorry.”

When the door closed his eyes darkened. “So am I.”

* * *

 

“Persephone, My darling, It’s time to wake up.” Hades looked down at his beautiful flower, stroking her face. It was shortly before dawn, and Hades knew that he had to go back to the underworld. Everyone, especially Ariel Daniel and Thanatos, would be wondering where they were. “Flower, time to rise.” She fluttered her shiny eyes at him and smiled.

“Good morning.” She whispered.

“Good morning.” He leaned down and caressed her cheek with his lips. “I’m afraid I must return to our home.”

Persephone’s smile vanished. “Oh, come on now flower, don’t frown.” Hades cooed. “You don’t want my last memory of us together to be of you frowning, do you?” She shook her head. “Good. Now smile.” Hades poked at her lips making the bottom one stick out like a pouty face. He laughed and brought her into his lips, tasting her sweetness.

When they broke off, she smiled sweetly at him and pulled him into a long heart to heart hug.

After a while of staying locked in there embrace, Hades, dreadfully, pulled away from her. “If you should ever need me, just call out to me. Telepathically. It’s a bond we now share. Just say my name in your head and I’ll hear you.”

Persephone tried it out. _Hades?_

He smiled. _Yes, My Love?_

_I’m going to miss you._

_And I, you._

He gave her one last swift and sweet kiss and before her very eyes, he vanished.

* * *

 

Two weeks had passed, and Persephone had finally gotten used to waking up alone in her flower room. She found it extremely ironic that she was put in a room that meant virginity even though she didn’t have hers anymore. She gave it to her sweet, kind, understanding, and sexy husband Hades. She decided to call out to him, to see how he was doing. She had made it a routine to call out to him just once a day.

_Hades?_

_Yes?_

_I love you._

_I love you too my sweet flower_. She had decided that that was his favorite pet name for her.

 _How are you?_ She continued.

_Missing you._

_Me too._ A knock sounded at her door. _I must go. I’ll talk to you later._

 _Until then, Flower_.

“Come in!” Persephone called out.

Hermes walked into her room looking quite shy. “Hello Hermes!” Persephone cheered.

“Hello Persephone.”

She looked at him puzzled, as he stood stiffly by her door. “Please Hermes come in.” She gestured to the sitting area.

Once Hermes sat down, he looked at her. “I don’t want to cause any offence in why I’m here. I‘m just curious.”

“You can ask me anything Hermes.” Persephone smiled kindly to him as she sat down in front of him.

“Why him?”

“What?” She asked taken aback.

“Why did you choose Hades?” Persephone didn’t really know what to say. She hadn’t expected Hermes to ask her about this.

“Hermes… Can I tell you something in confidence? You mustn’t tell anyone else.”

“Of course. You can trust me Persephone.”

“I ran away because of Apollo.”

“What?” Hermes looked at her; his blue eyes sparkled with confusion.

“That day when I came up here to meet everyone for the first time, Apollo took me outside to take a walk. We talked for a while and then he said something very crude to me… and tried to attack me.”

“What?!” Hermes leaned forward in his seat.

“I ran away and then Hades found me and helped me. He took me into the underworld and gave me a home. I made a few friends down there and I came to love Hades. When he proposed to me I said yes. He is the first true friend I’ve ever had. He’s never lied to me, he puts my opinion and well being above his own, and he truly loves me for me, not what I can offer him.”

“I can see why you love him. This changes a lot of things you know. Everyone thought you were dead or worse. I’m glad to see that you’re not.”

“Thank you Hermes.”

“So why can’t you stay down there forever? Or up here?”

“Well I can’t stay down there forever because my mother will freeze the earth again, even though the original law says I have to. And I can’t stay up here for three reasons. I don’t want to. I’ve eaten the fruit of the underworld. And…” She blushed. “Hades and I are married and we consummated it. Just because of those two last reasons alone, I should stay down there forever.”

“You really want to don’t you.”

“More than anything.”

Hermes thought for a moment. “What’s wrong between you and Demeter? You’ve been quite distant from her these past two weeks.”

Persephone paused and thought of how to word it. “Because when Apollo tried to attack me he told me that Demeter knew of all that. She and he have been planning me to wed him ever since I was born. She wanted him to treat me like that. I could never stoop so low as to be someone’s trophy and only be used when he wanted me.”

“You’re very brave Persephone. I admire you for that.”

“Thank you.”

“Well, it was nice talking to you, but I should get going.” Hermes rose to his feet and started towards the door.

“I’ll see you later Hermes.”

“Good day, Persephone.” He closed the door behind him.

* * *

 

Only a few hours of light were left in the day, and Persephone decided to use those in going to her favorite spot. She visited this place often, almost every night. She looked into the pond reflection and imagined the day Hades had come for her. She had looked awful and frail and he helped her. She knew she could never repay him for what he’s done for her.

“Hello. My Dear.”

Persephone whirled around at hearing his venomous voice. She looked at him and refused to let the tremble work its way up and down her spine. She had to appear unafraid.

“What do you want Apollo?” Her voice was strong, but she was barely holding on.

“I thought I had made that clear before. I want you.”

She shivered as his gaze went up and down her curvy body, lingering in certain areas too long.

“You can’t have me.”

“Is this about your lover Hades? What he doesn’t know won’t hurt him.” He approached her with a  fiery lust in his eyes that made her skin crawl. She instantly regretted wearing the dress that showed her cleavage.

“Stay away from me!” She growled.

“Mmm. Feisty. I like it.” Apollo didn’t stop. “I hear that you are married to Hades now. I always knew you liked bad boys.”

“Hades isn’t bad.”

Apollo shook his head. “Nonetheless, I still want you. Even more actually. You’re experienced now. There are so many ways you could pleasure me, more than you do him.”

“I will never do such a thing!”

Apollo shrugged now standing inches from her, towering over her with his height. “Either you do it on your own, or I will make you do it. If you do it on your own, I promise, it’ll be more enjoyable for you.” He reached behind her and grabbed her butt and pressed her up against his hips. She gasped and slapped him immediately.

“How dare you!” She yelled.

He turned and looked at her, a red mark appearing on his face to match the blood lust in his eyes.

He pushed her down on the ground and straddled her, pinning her arms straight above her head. She started to scream, but he slapped her across the face. Hard. Turning her scream into a pathetic whimper.

“You see? You will be mine, one way or another.” She tried to move under him, but that earned her another hard slap. “Be still!” He pulled a gag from his pocket and put it around her mouth. “There,” He purred. “Now we can get started.”

Her eyes were wide and wild with tears. This was it. He won.

“Feel free to moan as much as you want.” Apollo said pulling his belt off and tying around her hands. “No one can here you.”

But someone can hear me! She thought.

Apollo yanked at her top exposing her breasts.

 _HADES!_ She screamed in her thoughts. _HADES!_

 _What is it Persephone?!!_ He sounded just as scared as she was.

_HELP ME!! PLEASE!! HELP!!!_

Apollo grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard enough to leave major bruises.

 _AHHHH!!!_ She screamed in her head.

_Where are you?!!_

_In the field where we first met! HURRY! AHH!_

_I’m on my way now!_

“Why so silent my dear? Make a noise.” She refused and after a moment he slapped her again. “You will do as I say! Now moan!” He gripped her even harder and she let out a cry of pain. “That’s more like it!” He then twisted her breasts while he shoved his tongue around the gag and down her throat. Tears were now running down her face because of all the pain. “That’s beautiful.” He purred.

His hands moved down to her butt and her woman hood. Thankfully her skirt was still there and it would take him awhile to get around it.

He cursed and moved back up to her chest and just kept tearing the dress until it got down to her lower abdomen.

He grinded his manhood down on her hips, causing her to cringe in pain and suddenly feel lightheaded.

Her vision started to fade and after a moment all she could see was black, and her head fell back onto the ground.


	12. Safe Haven

As soon as Persephone’s head fell back, Apollo was thrown backwards by and unseen force. He cursed as he saw that his nose started to bleed. He looked up and his eyes went wide with fear. He almost vomited.

Hades’s eyes burned with such a fury, that Apollo thought he would catch on fire right then and there. But what Hades had in mind for him was much worse. Hades blinked and Apollo’s limbs were bound with chains, eyes blindfolded, and then gagged. Apollo tried to yell for help but that caused the gag to get tighter.

Hades then turned to his wife. Oh Persephone! He ran and knelt down to her unconscious body. Wordlessly he untied her now bruised wrists and the gag in her mouth. He swiped his black cape of and covered her bruised body.

 _Thanatos! I need you here right now!_ Hades yelled in his mind.

_Hades! What’s wrong?_

_I’ll explain later. I just need you to get to the pond near Olympus. Now!_

_Give me one minute._ The connection disabled.

He looked upon his beloved wife, finally taking in the complete view of her face. A black and blue bruise covered half of her flawless face. Tears started to form in his eyes at the sight of her, but they burned away when he thought of what he would do to Apollo.

Thanatos appeared out of thin air and walked towards the tall figure of Hades. “What happened brother?!” He called taking in the view of Apollo’s bound body and the limp figure of his queen in Hades’s arms.

“Apollo happened. Again.”

Thanatos’s eyes almost burned as much as Hades’s did as he turned to look at the disgusting creature. “I need you,” Hades continued. “to take him to the dungeons for now. I will take care of Persephone and then I’ll come and deal with him.”

Thanatos nodded. “Understood.”

With that Hades vanished with his hurt queen in his arms.

* * *

 

Persephone woke with a jump and a gasp. She was laid on a bed in a room she didn’t recognize at the moment. She looked around wildly in the dark room and saw a figure beside her and screamed.

“Persephone!” Hades ran to capture her in his loving arms but she screamed even more and flailed around. Hades pulled back when she hit his chest and met her eyes.

Her eyes were wide and full of tears and fear. Hades felt like he just took a blow to the stomach at the look of pain in her eyes.

She clung to his cloak around her body and finally realized it was her Hades.

“Oh Hades!” She screamed and threw herself into his arms. Instantly pain shot through her chest and she cried out in pain.

Hades pulled back and took her face in his hands. “What hurts?”

She paused trying to catch her breath. “My chest.” She finally breathed out.

Hades looked at her with nothing but love in his eyes. Sad love and concern, but still. “May I take a look?” Persephone clung to his cloak tighter around her and inched back from him. It was the most painful thing he’d ever experience, watching his love back away from him in fear. “Persephone, it’s okay. You’re safe here. I just want to take care of you. Let me see. Please.” She noticed that he spoke to her in the same way he did when they first met.

Finally she nodded, loosening her grip on his cloak. He gently laid her back on their pillows and slowly pulled away the cloak, exposing her black and blue breasts.  
She waited for him to say something, anything, but he didn’t. He remained perfectly silent beside her. She then felt something wet hit the center of her chest. She lifted up her head whispering, “Hades?” He replied in a sniff and she realized he was crying.

“Oh Persephone I’m so sorry. I should have never let you go back up there. I’ll never forgive myself!” He paused taking in deep and sobbing breaths. “I thought I lost you.”

She sat up and brought her hands to his cheeks. “Never say that.” She whispered. “This was not your fault. This was His doing.” She shuttered at the thought of Apollo. “We never knew this would happen. Hades, if it wasn’t for you he would have done so much more to me. You saved me.” She brushed away the tears on his cheeks as new tears fell down hers. She shivered in the cold room. “Here,” Hades said pulling his black shirt overhead. “Take this.”

She gave him a weak smile and slipped it over her head, relishing in the warmth that his body had gave it. Hades reluctantly rose from the bed, causing Persephone to call out. “Where are you going?” she panicked.

“I’m just going to start the fire, love. Then I will grab some lotion from the bathroom for you.” He cooed over his shoulder.

“Lotion?”

“It will make you skin heal immediately. You may still be sore, but the rest will be gone.”

“Oh, alright.” She watched his shirtless form lean over starting the fire, but tears ran down her face as she started to sob.

He immediately rushed over to her. “Flower? It’s going to be alright. Soon."

“It was so close, Hades. If I hadn’t gone there, this wouldn’t have happened. Or what if I didn’t call out to you?! I would still be there, suffering that awful fate!”

Persephone leaned into his arms, shaking violently with her sobs.

“You’re here now. No one can get to you here. You’re safe.” His heart beat and cool skin soothed her. He pulled her closer to him, caressing her back in soothing patterns. They both sat there like that for a while, both crying silently.

Hades pulled back and held her face ever so gently. The back of his hand caressed bruised skin. She noticed the slight pain in her cheek and knew she had a nasty bruise there. She pulled away, new tears running down.

“I don’t want you to see me this way.” She choked out.

“What?” He asked taken aback. “What do you mean?”

“I’m damaged Hades. I don’t want you to see me like this, damaged.” She brought up her hands to hide her face from him, ashamed.

He pulled her hands away, careful about her wrists, and whispered. “You are not damaged. You are beautiful in every way that a person can be. You are smart, clever, funny, sweet, caring, graceful, Patient, and beautiful in every way. There is so much that you are, but damaged is not one of them. He is damaged. His heart and eternal soul is damaged for doing such a thing to you and he will be punished greatly for his crimes. I promise you that!”

He gently pulled her into a sweet kiss mixed with both of their salty tears. When they finally broke away, the tears had stopped falling and he caressed her once more before rising to get the lotion he had promised.

When he had it in front of her he said, “Now this may sting or burn a little, but its okay.” He didn’t take his eyes away from her own. She just nodded and laid back down on the bed lifting his shirt up as she did. He poured the bottle out into his hands and brushed his hands against her smooth skin. She inhaled sharply at the sudden touch, trying not to inch away from him. _He is Hades!_ She thought. _He is Not Apollo! Hades is helping me heal! He loves me; there is nothing to fear from him!_ She repeated these thoughts in her head over and over, making sure not to make him feel bad by shying away from his touch.

He finished her chest and pulled his shirt down over her. He gave her a faint smile and finished rubbing the lotion over her face and then her wrists.

“There,” He said clearing his throat. “All done.”

She returned his smile, “Thank you Hades. For Everything.” She pulled the rest of her torn dress from her body and threw it away from the bed. Nothing covering her except for his shirt and her small undergarment.

“You’re welcome, my sweet, precious flower.”

Exhaustion hit her suddenly and she started to feel her eyes droop down. Hades kissed her on the forehead and started to leave the room and go to her old one. He figured that she didn’t want to sleep with him tonight. She probably wanted to be alone for awhile.

But he stopped dead in his tracks when she called out to him in a panicked voice. “Hades! Where are you going?”

He turned and saw her sitting straight up and wide awake. “I just thought you would want me to leave. That you probably don’t want us to share a bed tonight.”

She shook her head wildly. “No! No, no, please. Stay with me. I’m scared.” She started to tremble.

Hades strode to where she was sitting on the bed and pulled her into his arms. “You’re safe here. No one can get you.”

She scooted over for him on the bed and gestured for him to lie down. He did as he was told. She snaked her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest, listening to his steady heart beat. He slowly laid is arms around her protectively holding her to him.

“I love you Hades.” She said sleepily.

“I love you too, Persephone.”

* * *

 

Persephone didn’t sleep well that night. Every hour it seemed that she would wake up screaming, covered in sweat. And each time, Hades was there pulling her safely into his arms, whispering sweet words into her ear and telling her she was safe. After a few moments, she would fall back to sleep, but only to repeat the horrible process and nightmares of Apollo.

Each nightmare was a little different but they always involved her and Apollo. Occasionally Hades was in them too, but that made them worse.

In one of the worse ones, Apollo was about to rape her and then Hades appeared. She called out for him to save her, but her only chuckled and watched as she writhed in pain.

This was the reason Hades didn’t sleep that night. He stayed awake all night, caressing her back and hair. Each time she woke up, he was there to calm her down and whisper to her until she fell back to sleep.

* * *

 

When a respectable time to get up approached, Hades stirred. He tried to move from her grasp, without waking her up, but he failed.

Her eyes lazily lifted open. “Hades? Where are you going?” Even though she was tired, she was still very much alarmed.

“I need to go talk to Thanatos and See Apollo.”

Persephone sat up immediately, wide awake now. “He’s here?!”

Hades nodded. “He’s in the dungeon. He will pay heavily for his crimes.” Hades saw the look of fear on her face. “Don’t worry, flower. He can never get you here.”

Hades paused. “He will be questioned, judged, and then… Tortured.”

Persephone didn’t hide the shudder that worked its way up her spine when he said tortured in that way.

Hades saw this. “Are you frightened of me?”

She shook her head. “No. I’m afraid for Apollo. As much as I despise and fear him, I also know you. It hasn’t gone unnoticed the way you protect and look at me. I know you love me, more than anything. You are the type of person who will go to great lengths to protect the person you love. And that, is the reason I fear for Him.”

Hades smirked. “You are very wise to say such things.” He caressed her hand and brought it to his lips. “And you are very right.” Hades set down her hand and moved to stroke her face. “I will send for Ariel to keep you company while I’m gone.”

 _Oh Ariel!_ Persephone thought. _I haven’t seen her in such a long while._

“I know.” Hades replied to her thought. “It will take me a long while to deal with all the matters that follow him.” Hades said referring to Apollo. “We aren’t done dealing with him just yet. He is still a god and I can’t keep him down here forever, as much as I wish I could. I will have to talk to Zeus and see from there. There will probably be a trial. And we will all have to attend.”

Persephone looked down into her lap. “I don’t want to see him.” Persephone croaked out. “I don’t ever want to go back up there either!”

Hade took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. “I know.” He whispered. “But it may be inevitable. You’re the main person he has affected; we will all want your entire side of the story before we give him a punishment.” She nodded silently. “As for going back up there, we’ll see what we can do.”

“Thank you Hades. I can never repay you for all that yo have done for me.”

Hades shook his head. “Every day that you love me, is more than enough payment.” He kissed her sweetly. And after that he left to go to the dungeons.

Oh the things he would do to Apollo.

* * *

 

A timid knock came to Persephone’s door. Despite her being only in Hade’s shirt and her small undergarment, she called them in.

“Ariel!” Persephone beamed when the small redhead appeared through the door. Ariel’s whole face lit up when she saw Persephone and ran to her and tackled her in a hug.

“Oh, Persephone I missed you so much!” Ariel sobbed into Persephone’s shoulder.

Persephone teared up and patted Ariel on the back. “I’ve missed you too. It’s been so lonely without you to talk to.”

“I feel the same!” When Ariel pulled back Persephone noticed a ring on her finger.

“Oh my goodness, Ariel! Did Daniel propose?” Persephone took Ariel’s hand and inspected the beautiful diamond ring.

Ariel beamed. “Yes he did! That was why he wanted to take me out like I told you a few weeks ago. He took me to a place in the Asphodel fields that looked a lot like earth. Or more specifically, A forest on the earth that I used to spend a lot of my free time in. I have no idea how he managed that, but he said that he just looked all over the underworld for the perfect place, and when he found it, he said that it just screamed “me”!”

“Oh Ariel, that’s wonderful!”

“It is.”

“When is the wedding?”

Ariel smiled sheepishly. “We haven’t decided yet, but I wanted to wait until you got back from the upper world. I would like you to be my maid of honor.”

Persephone burst out laughing.

“What? What is it? Have I offended you?” Ariel questioned.

“No Ariel. It’s just the irony! I’ll be your maid for once.”

Ariel joined her in laughter. “Yeah, I guess you’re right!”

After a few moments of laughter, Ariel stopped. “Wait? Why are you back from the upper world? Hades said that you wouldn’t be back until six months have passed, but it’s only been two weeks. What happened?”

Persephone’s face grew sullen. “Hades didn’t tell you?”

Ariel shook her head. “All I know is that he left yesterday in a hurry, and he came into my room a while ago and told me to come see you. I didn’t even know you were back. He seemed quite serious though. I haven’t seen an expression on his face quite like that before. It scared me to tell the truth.”

Persephone looked down, then at the fire that was still going since last night when Hades had lit it. “Remember when I first got here? The first time we met and you had asked what had happened to me?”

Ariel nodded her head slowly eyeing Persephone suspiciously.

“Well, last night, Apollo attacked me again.” Ariel’s eyes went wide and her breathing picked up its pace. “Apollo almost raped me!” The sentence burst out of Persephone and she began to shake and tears slid down her face. Ariel gathered Persephone into her arms in a surprisingly strong embrace. “I called out for Hades,” Persephone continued. “He came and rescued me right on time. I had passed out and next thing I know, I’m in here and Hades is with me. I knew nothing more had happened to me, because my skirt was still holding on to me. Hades saved me once again.” She stopped and took in a deep, shaky breath. “Apollo is in the dungeons being questioned by Hades and Thanatos right now. He didn’t want me to be alone right now so when he left he got you to keep me company.” Persephone pulled back from Ariel and wiped her eyes with Hade’s shirt. I think I’ll sleep in this shirt forever. Persephone thought.

“Oh, Persephone! I’m so sorry! I never wanted anything like this to happen to you. I wish things like these never happen.”

Persephone nodded. “Me too. But I trust Hades and what he is doing down there. Apollo is definitely learning his lesson.”

* * *

 

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Hades put down the whip that he used on the creature’s bare back that was chained against the wall, and wiped the sweat from his brow. Normally he had someone else do the torture, but this was personal.

“Now I will ask you again.” Hades’s voice was strong and threatening. “Why?”

Apollo make a cracking sound with his voice, barely audible. “Answer me! Or you will suffer even more!” Hades boomed.

“I did it because I wanted her! I watched her ever since she was young, and I wanted her!”

“She still is young!” Hades roared. “She is only sixteen years old!”

“Nonetheless, I wanted her. And I’ve been waiting oh so patiently. You got a whack at her, I want my turn.”

Hades took a metal bar that was leaning up against the wall, and struck Apollo on the back. _Hard!_ “Don’t you ever talk about her that way! You hear me! Ever!” Apollo cried out in pain at the blow. He was sure that he was bleeding a lot and thought that he might have a broken bone.

Hades, reading his thoughts said, “Oh, you’ll have much more than a broken bone and a few cuts. You’ll be begging to have a minor fate such as Prometheus', yours will be much worse."

Apollo visibly shuttered at the sound of Hades’s voice and the threat within it.

“She once told me that Demeter knew of your plans, that she planned them with you. Is that true?” Hades asked examining other torture tools hanging on the damp stone wall.

Apollo hesitated before answering, “Yes.”

Hades snapped his head towards Apollo. “I can tell when people are lying.” His eyes were turning into a dark abyss when he looked at Apollo. “I suggest you tell the complete truth before answering me again.” Hades picked up what looked like a fire poker and stuck it into the lit furnace on the wall to the left of him.

Apollo looked at the weapon and stuttered. “N-N-NO! She did know. She and I planned it ever since Persephone was born!” He let out a blood curling scream when the now red fire poker met his left ribs making a sizzling sound. The smell of burned flesh filled the room.

“Never use her name! You are not worthy for her name to escape your mouth! Each time you say her name from now on, you will be burned, or worse.” Hades walked back over to the furnace and set the poker in the flames.

Apollo let out a cry. “O-Okay.”

Hades gestured to the air. “Continue.”

Apollo swallowed, his throat was burning and begging for water. “Well, like I said. Ever since… She… was born, Demeter and I planned for it.”

“Planned for what?” Hades had no patience for this thing in front of him.

“For me to marry Persephone!”

Hades burned his right ribs and kept the poker on there for five seconds longer than the last time. Apollo let out an agonizing scream that Hades was sure that the people and the upper world could hear.

“For me to marry her! For me to marry her!” Apollo had tears running down his face and his bare torso. His tears, sweat, and blood all met around his feet in a pool.

Hades took the rod from his side and placed it back in the furnace.

“Tell me exactly what you did the night Persephone ran away from you.”

“I took her into the gardens like Demeter and I had planned. I told her about myself and complemented her. I told her that she would have a fine place, being my wife. She got scarred and ran off. I chased after her. I tried to calm her down...” Hades placed the poker on Apollo’s back, and after a few moments took it off.

“Liar! Tell the truth!” Hades roared.

“I was trying to take her to have sex with her!”

“You were trying to rape her!”

“Yes!” Apollo admitted. Hades stabbed the poker into the middle of Apollo’s back, piecing the skin and burning it all.

“Did Demeter know of this?!”

“NO! She didn’t! I did all of that one my own! She has no idea of my intentions!”

Hades took out the poker and stabbed it into another area of Apollo’s back. Apollo screamed and cried to be given mercy.

“Did you give her mercy?! Did you?! You tried to rape her, twice, and left her with severe bruising each time! You showed her no mercy, therefore, you will get none.”

Apollo let out choking sobs and begged to just be killed.

“You know as gods we cannot be killed.” Hades replied coldly. “Not without potions at least, which I have. But, like I said, you shall have no mercy.”

* * *

 

It was a few hours later when Thanatos had come to collect Hades, saying that the prisoner had had enough, and that the original guard will take his place on the torture. Hades made the guard promise to not let Apollo get a moments rest from the pain, and not allowed time for his body to heal completely. The guard happily obliged and said that anyone that tried to inflict pain upon the queen deservers the worst punishment imaginable. With that Hades and Thanatos left the guard to deal with Apollo.

“Brother, we will soon get news of asking where Persephone and Apollo are. What will we reply?”

“The truth. Persephone is down he to be protected and that Apollo is in the dungeons. They will ask why and want to see them both, that will be when we tell the entire truth about what has happened.”

Thanatos nodded. “You should go and see Lady Persephone. As much as she may like Ariel, she loves you and will want to spend time with you.”

Hades smiled. “You’re right. Thank you brother.” Hades patted Thanatos on the shoulder, and started to walk off in the direction of his and Persephone’s chambers.

“But please Hades,” Hades stopped and braced himself for one of Thanatos’s crude remarks that he wasn’t in the mood for. “Do take a bath. I do not think Queen Persephone will appreciate the smell of burned skin and death.”

Hades, relieved, nodded and walked away.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Hades, freshly bathed and now smelling of scented oils instead of decay, walked into his and Persephone’s bed chambers.

“Hello Ariel,” Hades started. “I’m sure you enjoyed you visit with Persephone.” His eyes sparkled when they met his queen’s.

Ariel, taking her cue, stood up from the comfy chairs that she and Persephone had migrated too, answered him. “Oh yes! We’ve had a wonderful time talking and catching up.” She turned to Persephone. “Now if you’ll excuse me, Daniel will be wondering where I’ve been.” Ariel looked at Persephone with a question in her eyes.

Persephone nodded knowing full well of what the question was. Could she tell Daniel of what has happened? Yes.

Ariel shut the bedroom door behind her quietly, leaving them to talk in private.

Persephone wasted no time in asking her question. “How was it? The dungeon, I mean. What did you find out?” Persephone knew better than to ask what did you do to him.

Hades sighed, sat on the space on the couch next to her, taking her small hand into his. “Your mother was not aware of the extent of his actions. She did intend for you to marry him, ever since your birth. Demeter only wanted a nice husband for you. But Apollo only wanted you for one thing.” Hades eyes grew dark and distant.

Persephone, trying to lighten up the mood of the room before it had settled in, spoke up. “Well Demeter should be very happy. I have a more than nice husband. My husband is smart, cunning, clever, athletic, loving, handsome, gentle, protective, passionate, patient, thoughtful, caring, sexy and so much more that I can’t even keep up with.”

Hades smiled and turned towards her. “I should meet this guy.”

Persephone nodded. “I think you’d like him. You two have a lot of the same interests.”

Hades cocked his head. “Like what?”

She smiled suggestively. “Like me, for one.”

Hades scooted closer to her, taking her into his arms. “You have no idea how interested I am in you.”

She smiled and took him into a passionate kiss and only came up when the needed air. They looked into each other’s loving eyes reflecting the glow of the fire next to them and instantly felt nothing but desire.

Persephone knew that Hades wasn’t going to take charge with what had happened the night before, so this was all her. This was her show.

_You can touch me Hades. I’m not afraid .I want you to._

In response he placed his hands on her the small of her back, trying to get her closer to him.

She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him on top of her, both of them now lying on the couch.

 _Are you sure about this?_ Hades paused in his movements.

 _Certain._ Came her response.

He leaned down and connected their lips in the passionate kiss caressing her back and moving the fabric of his shirt, which she was still wearing, around. She draped her bare legs around his hips, lifting herself up to meet him.

Hades let out a low groan. _You have no idea how much I’ve wanted and missed this._

 _Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea._ Persephone started tugging at his shirt helplessly, willing it to come off. She felt him smile on top of her lips and he set her down momentarily to take his shirt off, exposing the beautiful, chiseled features of his chest.

“I did mention how sexy my husband is right?” Persephone winked.

Hades picked her up bridal style and tossed her gently onto their bed. As he got next to her and pulled her on top of him, he replied. “I think it might have come up.”

“Good. Because that is a very nice perk to having him as my husband.” She bent her head down and kissed him deeply.

“Have I ever told you about my queen?” Hades asked when they broke the kiss.

“She might have come up once or twice.” She smiled sneakily.

“Well I’ll tell you again, just to be sure you know. She is also very smart, loving, passionate, caring, and beautiful. But she is also very brave, kind, understanding, and…” Persephone then took off his shirt, exposing her good as new beasts to him. Hades’s eyes widened with appreciation. “Sexy.” Hades finished, his breathing now coming out rugged.

She tilted her head forward and laughed taking in his lips again. “She sounds wonderful.”

“Oh, she is.” Hades rasped. This was just what Hades needed to finish off the day. Nothing but hate and torture had filled the better part of it, but now, nothing but love and passion finished it off.

* * *

 

Hades and Persephone woke to a hurried knock at their door. Persephone moaned in protest to having to get up so Hades, black hair a tangled mess, slipped on his robe to answer the knock.

Ariel looked wide eyed on the other side. “Ariel? What’s the matter? Why do you come here at this hour?” Hades asked yawning.

“It’s Zeus, my King. He has come with urgent matters about the whereabouts of Queen Persephone and… Apollo.” Ariel looked absolutely terrified, and for good reason too. Nobody ever came down here on their own accord unless they really wanted or had to. Zeus always found a way around coming and sent someone else, but him being here? This was not good.

Hades, now immediately awake, replied. “Give us half an hour.”

Ariel nodded and hurried away down the corridor that led to the grand court room, leaving Hades shutting the door behind her.

Hades turned to his sleeping flower. “Persephone?”

She moaned in reply.

“We have to rise and get ready. Dress in something serious and formal.”

Hades never told her what to wear so she sat up, pulling the sheet around her. “What? Why?”

“It’s time.” He replied tugging his black trousers on.

“You’ll have to elaborate. Time for what?”

He looked her dead in the eye.

“The trial.”


	13. The Perfect Ending And Begining

Zeus sat highly on his golden throne, his gaze locked on Apollo’s bloodied and bruised face, as he was led by Thanatos, limping into the grand room of mount Olympus. A collective gasp was heard as all the Gods and Goddesses laid their eyes on him.

When Persephone, wearing a dark violet dress, who was on the arm of Hades, saw Apollo she clung tighter to Hades’s arm.

It’s okay Flower. He will not get you while I’m here. She looked up at Hades and saw his loving and protective eyes meet hers. She nodded in response, but still she clung to him.

“Good Gods Hades! What happened here?” Zeus’s alarmed voice boomed through the room.

Hades, with no falter in his voice replied, “I took Apollo down to the Underworld and tortured him.” His daring gaze met Zeus’s.

“Why?” Zeus leaned forward in his chair. All the gods and goddesses in the room were whispering to each other, trying to guess what was going on.

“Because he hurt Persephone.” He felt Persephone cling tighter still onto his arm. An even more audible collective gasp was heard throughout the room.

Demeter stepped forward. “What do you mean Hades?” She glanced at Apollo’s abused body. He looked as if the very light force within him was beaten out. He kept his gaze to the ground, not daring to look up. His arms were tied with rope that was easily cutting into his godly flesh; Thanatos was holding the other end, his glare burning through Apollo’s scull.

Hades replied to Demeter. “I mean that Apollo isn’t the man you thought he was.” Hades almost choked on the word man.

Zeus shook his head. “I do not understand. Demeter, what did you and Apollo do?”

Without looking at Zeus she replied, “Ever since Persephone was born, I wanted her to marry. I didn’t want her to marry anyone though; I wanted her to marry Apollo. I called him, told him my plans and he agreed. The plan was truly in action when I brought her here months ago. That’s when she ran away.” She turned her gaze on Persephone. “Why did you run away?”

This was it. This was the question that Persephone was dreading, but knew it would come. Shakily, she answered. “Because Apollo tired to attack me.” This time it was Hades who tightened his grip on her. “He tried to attack me and I ran, Hades found me not long after and I ran away with him to the Underworld. “ The room was now filled with the white noise of whispers.

“Quiet!” Zeus boomed. They all fell silent. “Define attack Persephone.”

She started to shake, but only Hades could tell. “He tried to rape me.” She replied in a monotone voice.

The room erupted again into, this time, loud chatter. “Quiet!” Zeus boomed once again.

Demeter approached Persephone. “He what?” She was breathless.

Persephone starred straight into Demeter’s eyes. “The God you tried to marry me of to, tried to rape me on the night you took me here months ago. Not only that, but two nights ago he tried to rape me up here again.” Demeter’s eyes teared up. “That’s why I left again, Demeter, Hades rescued me again.”

Demeter turned to Apollo. “YOU SICK BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT! WHO COULD YOU DO SUCH A THING?!!!!”  
In the crowd, Persephone saw Artemis. She looked pale and red at the same time, and Persephone thought she saw tears welling up in her eyes too.

Apollo remained absolutely silent, and after Demeter stopped yelling at him, the rest of the room was so silent; Hermes swore he could hear the mortals on earth miles below them.

Zeus locked his eyes on Apollo. “Is this true Apollo?”

Apollo didn’t make a sound, but ducked his head lower.

“I see.” Zeus leaned back in his chair. “Persephone, you’re going to have to share with us what has all happened to you these past few months so that we know how and to what extent that we must punish Apollo.”

She sucked in a quiet gasp and Hades rubbed her back reassuringly.

_You can do it Flower. I’m here for you. And so is Thanatos._

So she did. Persephone told every single detail of when Apollo first tried to attack her, and when Hades took her in. She shared about her best friend Ariel, and Daniel, and even Alex. She shared how kind Hades always was to her and how he proposed and their marriage. She skipped the wedding night and a few others of course. About how she learned of what Demeter was doing and how she never wanted to come back up to Olympus because of how much she loved it down there. And then the part that surprised Hades happened.

“The morning came when Hades was supposed to take me back to the upper world; I still obviously did not want to come back. I found Thanatos and talked to him. I told him that I didn’t want to go back, but I had to. I asked him if there was any way I could come back to the underworld and no one could do anything about it.”

Hades looked at Thanatos wide eyed. Thanatos smirked when he saw Hades’s face. “He told me that I could try eating the food from the underworld, but that I had to be careful. If I ate too much, I could stay down there forever. So he told me to eat six pomegranate seeds to, hopefully, represent half a year. I thanked him and made him promise not to tell Hades. I wanted to be the one to tell him when I thought the time was right.” She turned and smiled up at him. “So I went to my garden and gathered up six pomegranate seeds before Hades walked in. I knew as much as he wanted me to stay, he wouldn’t have me do that. I waited until Hermes was witness so that no one would think that Hades forced me to eat them.”

Persephone continued on with what had happened on the last few days and when she finished, everyone was silent. Demeter had tears running down her face for way more reasons than one. Zeus sat there quietly, digesting what all Persephone had said. After what seemed like an eternity Zeus stated.

“Apollo, you shall be sentenced to years in Tartarus. I’ll leave it up to Hades and Persephone to decide how long. I shall hold onto you until then. You are all dismissed.” Zeus rose and exited the room taking Apollo with him, as most of the Gods and Goddesses left the room also.

Artemis approached Persephone and gave her a tight hug. “I am so sorry my brother did all those things to you.” She whispered. “If I had known, I would have shot him with one of my own arrows long ago. I respect whatever decision you and Hades make, just know that if and when he may get out of Tartarus, all of us will give him hell.” Artemis pulled back and patted Persephone’s shoulder. “Good bye for now,” She looked between Hades and Persephone, “Queen Persephone.”

Persephone smiled and nodded as Hades slipped his arm around her waist. He started to lead her back to the Underworld when Thanatos joined them in stride.

“I must say,” Thanatos started. “You are very brave my queen.”

Persephone smiled faintly at him. “Thank you Thanatos. I don’t know how I can ever repay you for the things you’ve done for me.”

He smiled and huffed out some air. “You will repay me, just not any time soon.”

Persephone tilted her head in confusion, but decided not to ask anything.

Persephone saw Demeter across the room.

They made eye contact, and nodded for their unspoken agreement that Persephone would spend six months with Hades before returning. For the first time in a long time, they finally saw eye to eye.

* * *

 

Thanatos paced back and forth through his room, trying to wrap his head around what the fates were telling him.

“You mean to tell me that I will have love in seventeen years?” It’s not that Thanatos didn’t want love; it’s just that he has never had it and never imagined himself with love before.

“Yes.” They all replied in unison.

“Well how will I meet this girl?” He stopped and placed his hands on his hips.

“Goddess,” They corrected. “You needn’t worry, she’ll find you.”

Thanatos thought for a moment of all the Goddesses that he wouldn’t mind finding love with, but none came to mind. “Does she even exist?”

“Yes. She lives within the Underworld, but hasn’t made her appearance yet.”

“What do you mean?” Thanatos stepped forward.

“Nobody knows that she’s here, except one, she will soon tell others though.” Before Thanatos could question any further they disappeared. He cursed, sitting down on his desk, thinking of who in the world would end up being in love with him.

* * *

 

“Twenty years? That’s your final answer?” Hades asked taking off his shirt and trousers.

Persephone nodded her head, “Yes. I think twenty years in Tartarus will do him well. If he ever tries to do anything again when he gets out, whether it’s me or not, we will not hesitate to put him back in.”

Hades gestured for her to turn around so that he could undo her dress. “I think you’re right.” He sighed.

“Of course I am!” Persephone joked. “When have I not been?”

He laughed. “Be careful with that tongue of yours, I might have to put it in its place.” His hands rested on her hips as he buried his face in her neck.

“And where would that be?”

He turned her around and kissed her deeply, opening her mouth up with his tongue and exploring her mouth. She soon joined him in the teasing dance.

When they broke off her replied. “Right about there, actually.”

She laughed and snaked her arms around his neck. “I love you.”

Hades glowed. “I love you too.”

Persephone sighed and brought her eyes down from his face.

Hades drew his eye brows together. “What’s wrong flower?”

She looked back up and bit her bottom lip. “I’ve been keeping something from you for a while now. Although I haven’t had much of a chance to tell you, I still feel bad that I haven’t told you when I did before.”

He cocked his head in confusion. “If something is bothering you flower, tell me.”

“I’m pregnant Hades.”

His eyes went wide. “What? When did this happen?”

She smiled sheepishly. “Our marriage night is as best as I could guess. We’ve kind of been doing a lot lately.” She turned slightly red. “And I’ve skipped my month.”

Hades swallowed and nodded. “Are you okay?” Persephone asked.

Hades nodded again. “It just surprised me that’s all.”

“It surprised me too. I asked Hera and Artemis about it and they confirm that I’m pregnant.”

Hades smiled; with his shock now gone he was ecstatic. “Oh my goodness Persephone!” Hades picked her up and spun her around. “That’s absolutely wonderful!”

Persephone laughed. “Yes it is.”

When he set her down he brought her into a kiss. “Who else knows?”

She shrugged and shook her head. “Just you, me, hera, and Artemis. I will tell Ariel later, and I’m not sure about everyone else yet.”

If Hades wasn’t glowing before, he certainly was now. “I hope it’s going to be a beautiful girl, just like her mother.” Persephone blushed.

“And if it’s not? What if it’s going to be a boy?”

“If it’s going to be a boy, then he’ll be strong and protective.”

“And handsome, just like his father.” Persephone interjected.

“Either way, it’ll be perfect.” He pulled her into a warm embrace.

* * *

 

The next day Apollo was finally locked away in Tartarus for the excruciatingly long twenty years to come. He had begged final words and pleas, but they fell on deaf ears.

For the twenty torturous years, Thanatos will be burned, stabbed, whipped, bitten, scratched, cut, and beaten.

Persephone gave a cry of relief when Hades came back into their chambers, running over and hugging him. He chuckled, “Why so relieved to see me, flower?” Hades asked gathering her into his arms. “You know that nothing would happen. The deed is finally done.” He stroked her hair and looked down on her beautiful face lovingly.

“I know, I’m just relieved that it’s done.” She kissed him on the chin while standing on her tiptoes. “I called Ariel in while you were gone. She now knows of our baby, and I assume she’ll tell Daniel as soon as possible.” Hades admired the way that Persephone glowed when she talked about their child.

“Not that I ever want you too, but when are you planning on going back to the upper world to Demeter?” Hades asked.

Persephone sighed. “I don’t know. I think my mother and I finally see eye to eye that this is where I belong. I think I can just do some visits every now and again. Because I was thinking about the whole six months thing, it doesn’t seem fair to any of us. All of you down here will miss six months of my life while I’m gone and vise versa. I don’t want to miss any of you. Plus, with the baby one the way, I think it un-wise to travel, and think of how confused the baby will be. Mommy is here one day and then she’s gone for six months. So I think little visits every once in a while will be good for all of us.”

Hades kissed her forehead. “You, my queen, are so incredibly smart.” He scooped her up from the ground and into his arms and her walked over to the bed. Tossing her down gently, he added, “And that is one of the many reasons why I love you.” He crouched on top of her and brushed her long golden hair.

“Say that again.” She whispered.

“I love you.” He gently kissed her lips. “I love you and I will never stop. Each day I will love you more and more.”

Persephone shook with love and pride. “I love you too Hades! I will never stop loving you.”

* * *

 

A month had gone by and Ariel and Daniel were now saying their “I do’s”. Ariel, dressed in a flowing white dress and her fiery hair pulled back into a bun, was literally a blushing bride. There weren’t as many people as there were and Hades and Persephone’s wedding, but no one was upset about that.

Ariel and Daniel led the waltz around the magnificent room, both lost in each other’s eyes. Persephone giggled at them while dancing with Hades. Thanatos, dancing with a young maid, came close to them. “Thanatos?” Persephone asked. He looked over to Persephone while still dancing with the maid. “Did Hades and I look like them?” Persephone gestured to Ariel and Daniel. Thanatos burst into a smile.

“Oh no, my queen, you too were so much worse.” Thanatos jested. “Once you two quit dancing it just got awkward though.” She narrowed her eyes at him while he laughed.

“Let’s go flower, he’s had enough fun for tonight.” Hades led Persephone around the dance floor in huge arches and spins, both of them extremely light on their feet.

When the dance ended they were all out of breath. The wedding ceremony was finally over and now it was time for Ariel and Daniel’s consummation.

* * *

 

Daniel led Ariel tentatively to their new shared chambers. When they reached the door Daniel opened it slowly, gesturing for Ariel to step in.

When Daniel stepped in after her he said. “I understand if you don’t want to.” He gestured to the bed.

“Daniel-“Ariel started.

“No, no. It’s completely understandable.”

“I want to.”

Daniel looked at her confused.

Ariel continued. “It was a long time ago, but I’ll never forget it. I’d be lying if I said that I was over it by now. I don’t see how any person can truly get over something like that. But, I know I’m safe here with you. And I know that I’m forever under the protection of Lord Hades too. No one, especially them, will ever hurt me again. Only you have the power to do that now.”

Daniel stepped closer to her, taking her face in his hands. “You know I will never hurt you.”

She smiled. “My point exactly.”

She reached up and pulled him down to kiss her. He brought his hands down to her back and pulled her closer to him.

She slowly brought her hands down to his hips and started to grip his shirt, and gently tugged it up, while he pulled the few pins in her hair and let the fiery curls cascade down her back.

When she had gotten his shirt over his head, she pulled herself into his chest and caressed his muscular back. He delicately undid all of the dress buttons that trailed down her back, and let the dress fall to the floor in a heap.

Daniel pulled back and saw the light blush on her cheeks that almost matched her hair. He smiled and pulled her face to his and tasted her sweet lips.

She garbed his belt loops and led him over to the bed where she sat down in front of him. She laid back, bringing him down on top of her and kissed him deeply.  
He stroked her sides and brought his hands down to her hips. He lifted her up and brought her over to the center of the bed, while never losing the lip contact between them. She reached down to his trousers and started undoing them while he brought his hands to her corset and started untying it.

Pretty soon, they were both naked and breathing heavily. Her skin was hot wherever he touched her and she felt flustered all over. He gazed into her eyes, both of them knowing what was going to happen next. She nodded, and with that, He entered her.

She sucked in a breath and clenched up all around him. Her body remembered the last times such things had entered her, and it did not want a repeat. She took a few breaths and relaxed while he stood still, waiting for her say so.

She nodded again, and he slowly started to move inside of her.

He closed his eyes and brought his lips down to her lips and kissed her delicately. But he tasted something odd, salt?

He pulled back and saw tears running down her face.

“Ariel!” He gasped. “Are you alright?” He caressed her face, wiping away her tears.

She opened her eyes, letting new tears to slide down her cheeks. “Oh Daniel! It’s finally happening!”

He looked at her, confused. “What? What is finally happening?”

“Love.” She replied. “All my existence I’ve dreamed of it, and all I received was abuse. And now, I finally get to feel how it’s supposed to feel. Love, passion, and care. And it feels so good,” She choked on a sob. “And now I don’t ever want it to stop!”

Daniel caressed her face while cooing, “Hey, hey, Ariel. It’s all going to be alright. It won’t ever stop, because I will never stop loving you.”

She cried tears of joy as she pulled him down to kiss her, with their most passionate kiss yet.

* * *

 

Seven more months had passed. Persephone was due to give birth any day now and everyone was on their feet, to make sure she didn’t need any help, when she passed by. She took to walking aimlessly around the hallways, because she couldn’t sit still for long and she always required assistance with her gardening over the simplest of things, which she didn’t like that much.

She was walking down the hallway for what seemed the hundredth time that day when a sharp pain in her lower abdomen made her suddenly lean up against the wall and sink to the floor. The pain happened again, but stronger now, and it made her scream in agony.

“Help! Somebody help me!” Persephone called out as another pain took over her. She looked down and saw that her dress skirt was wet, as well as the floor around her.

Alex came huffing around a corner and saw her on the ground in fetal position. “My queen!” His eyes widened. “What happened?” H e seemed concerned but still distant, even when he helped her to her feet.

She hunched over and cradled her stomach when another pain shook her. “The baby is coming.” She sobbed out.

She felt Alex stiffen beside her. “What must I do?” He asked cautiously leading her in the direction of her chambers.

“We need to get Ariel and Hades, now!” When another pain hit her she leaned on Alex. He fought really had not to shrink away from her touch. Hesitantly, he placed his hand on her opposite shoulder and gently pushed her forward.

She noticed his movements. “Alex?” She breathed out.

“Yes, my queen?” His voice was strained.

“Why do you resent me?” He stopped in his walk but then remembered what was happening and led her onward.

“I don’t resent you, my queen.”

“Then why have you always been so distant to me? Even for an introvert or an anti social person, you’ve been acting strangely whenever I’m around.”  
He stayed silent, wondering what he should say.

“Please, I’m not ordering you as your queen,” She groaned when pain shot through her, “But asking you as your friend. Please tell me what I’ve done.”  
“It isn’t you.”

“What?” She looked up at him.

“Let’s just say I didn’t have the best mortal life on the upper world.”

“What happened?” She pressed.

“I fell in love once, with a girl. She was fourteen and I was fifteen. The only problem was, was that she was what was considered royal. She was very rich and owned an abundance of land; I was just a farm boy. I fell in love with the way she talked, and held herself when she walked. The way her hair was the color of straw and her eyes were the sky. I did work for her on the farm. I took care of her horses and helped her take learn to take care of them.” Persephone leaned onto him more as she groaned in pain. He cleared his throat. “Long story short, I confessed my love to her and she took it horribly wrong. She teased me for loving her, and then she told her father. I was beaten and punished for loving a girl. They kept me on the job though. I was thankful, but soon found out that it was not a good idea. She used me to make others jealous. One day one of them got too jealous. I was beaten to death after I was tortured for loving a cruel girl that was out of my reach.”

“That’s- AH- horrible!”

“Ever since then, I made myself distant from people, especially Women, so that I won’t be hurt again.”

“Alex, Ah! I swear to you, that I will help you find love somewhere!”

He nodded grimly. “Here we are. Your chambers. Go lay down and I’ll get Ariel.” He left her and walked swiftly down the hall to Ariel’s chambers.

Persephone barely made it to the bed before her legs gave out underneath her. She collapsed into a painful heap on the bed, managing to lay herself on top of the covers.

Ariel burst into the room with two other ladies that Persephone had never met before. “Alex! Go get King Hades, now!”

Persephone was already sweating and was barely hanging onto consciousness when she felt the women tear at her clothing.

“Annabelle, go get linens, and Agnes go get some water!” Ariel’s voice boomed over all the hustle in the room.

Persephone was soon free of her dress and was somehow managed into a loose white gown, as towels were slipped in between her and the bed.

Hades burst into the room. “How is she doing?” Hades ran over to take his queen’s hand.

Ariel’s voice came back. “It’s not going to be a pretty delivery, but she’ll manage. It’s almost time for her to push; she just has to get a little bit bigger.”

Hades leaned down to Persephone’s ear. “It’s all going to be okay, Flower, you can do this.” She nodded and faintly smiled when he placed his cool hand on her forehead.

“She’s ready now. Push Persephone!”

Persephone pushed with all her might. It took her five time pushes to get the baby out, each one was painful yet pain relieving. She collapsed onto the bed when the baby came out, exhausted.

“It’s a girl!” Ariel chimed. Persephone wanted to see the baby then, but Ariel said “First impressions are everything. She needs to be cleaned up a little bit first.”  
Within only a moment, the new baby girl was clean of blood and put in a small white gown and placed gently in Persephone’s arms. “Hades, look at her!” Persephone whispered. “She’s beautiful!”

“Just like her mother.” Hades kissed the top of Persephone’s head.

“We’ll leave you two with her.” Ariel said ushering the other two ladies out. “Persephone, you get some rest. I’ll be back to check on you in the morning.”  
“Alright, thank you Ariel.” Hades replied. She nodded and headed out the door.

“What are we going to name her?” Persephone asked not looking up from her little girl. Macaria gave a cry of hunger, and reached for her mother’s breast. “You have such good taste in names, start suggesting a few.” Persephone joked, while placing the baby on her breast to drink her milk.

Hades smiled, remembering the day that he accidently named Persephone. “Well, I’ve thought of one. I can’t seem to think of any others.”

“What would that be?"

“Macaria.”

Persephone grinned from ear to ear in the tired sort of way. “I love it. You’re our little Macaria, yes you are!”

After a minute of blessed silence, Macaria let go now full and tired. “Here,” Hades said lifting the child from her arms. “You should get out of that gown. Hades set Macaria down in her cradle that was brought in shortly after her birth.

“You’re right, but I’ll need help.” Persephone struggled to sit up on shaky arms.

“Of course.”

Hades grabbed her a long black night gown that was draped on the chair of her vanity. “Lift your arms.”

She did as she was told and Hades quietly undressed her from the white bloody gown and dressed her into her warm black gown.

She laid back on the bed, exhaustion taking its toll on her. Hades crawled in beside her and cradled her into his arms.

“You now have two little girls to watch over now.” Persephone jested.

“One of them is not so little.”

“That may be true, but that doesn’t stop you from watching over her.”

“I will never stop either. I will watch over her and protect her for as long as I exist.”

“And you’ll love her too?” Persephone asked, her eyes were fighting to stay open.

“My love for her will continue long after my time has passed. My love for her will show in every gem that the earth has to offer.”

“Her love for you will show in every flower that blooms, and every pomegranate that grows.”

Hades kissed her lips for a long time.

“I love you, Hades. For _Always and Forever_.”

“I love you, Persephone. _Always and Forever_.”


	14. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is a sneak peak I won’t be giving y’all the whole chapter Just a nice part of it. When you guys want the rest you’ll have to look up the story yourself. It’ll be called “Till death do we part”. This story will be in first person, unlike “Always and Forever”, and it will jump around from Thanatos’s, Macaria’s, and possibly a few others’s point of views. I hope y’all enjoy.

**Macaria**

Walking swiftly through the halls, my violet dress flowing around me, I carried paperwork to my father’s office. Because I was the goddess of blessed death, I was able to partake in some of my father's duties. Most of them being me going into the upper world and collecting data of mortals who were going to die soon, whether it be from old age, sickness, or something else, I can always tell.

At first, my father was reluctant to let me go into the upper world. He said that I was too young to go up there alone. But, after I promised that I would call out to him if anything goes wrong, or use my necromancy to protect myself, he let me go.

The first couple of times that I went up there he had sent Thanatos, the god of death and my lovely male counterpart, to watch over me and make sure I didn’t get into trouble. I didn’t know this at the time, but my mother had told me. Needless to say, I was upset with Hades for having someone spy on me when I thought that I was alone, but I was also pleased to know that he cared enough about me to make sure I had more protection if the need be.

I picked up my speed to slow jog, now realizing that I was running late to give the papers to my father. On the way back to the underworld I had come across a little boy who was crying because his mother had died yesterday. I remembered writing about this woman, and I felt that I should at least tell the boy that everything was going to be okay. It turned out to be a ten minute discussion with him about his mother and how she lived a good and blessed life. She was easily one of the best soles I’ve ever read, so I told him that I “bet” she was spending the rest of eternity in the Elysian Fields.

Because of my faster pace, my papers were slipping out of their bondage and started to fall out of my arms. I looked down for a moment to readjust them, not slowing down, and before I knew it, I collided with a force and I was on the floor.

 

**Thanatos**

Emerging from my room, I thought about what laborious things Hades would want me to do today. He had been working really hard lately to try to get as many soles in and out of his court room as quickly as he could. Why? I have no idea. But, what I do know is that when Hades wants to work harder and faster, that meant we all had to.

As I was lost in thought of my complaining, I was nearly knocked off balance, and papers went everywhere. I heard a curse being muttered, but I couldn’t see who spewed it yet. I knelt down to help pick some of the papers up, finding that it was all data for soles that were to die soon. I gathered an abundance of them and straightened them as I stood up. I finished quickly and looked down to see… _Well speak of the devil’s daughter._

She looked up at me with her huge blue doll like eyes. She looked down quickly and finished gathering the rest of them.

When she stood, I handed her the rest of her data. She smiled shyly, “Thank you.”

I nodded.

“Hi, Thanatos.”

“Hello Macaria.”


End file.
